My Eternal Love
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: Kaname had sacrificed himself to the Hooded Lady so that he could resurrect all other deceased pure-bloods in order to save the elite race, and for Yuuki to be united with her parents. Yuuki is devastated with the sacrifice, and health toll is hit hard. But with encouragement, she agrees to go back to Night Class in Cross Academy and start again. KanamexYuuki (original siblings)
1. Crumbling

In the midst of all the fighting, between Yuuki and Kaname, a shadow hovered above them.

Yuuki lowered her scythe, and Kaname lowered his sword.

"_Come to me, Kaname, good boy," _a hand reached for Kaname, draped in white cloak.

"Yes," Kaname lost the entire urge to fight, and the sword dropped from his hand.

"_It has been a long time, hasn't it? 10,000 years is a long time to live. Why don't you end it all and come back to me?" _a silky woman's voice extended, a head draped with a hood uncovered do show a woman with gentle midnight eyes and sunny hair in two low braids.

The hand extended forward and caressed Kaname's face. He leaned in to the touch, and sighed, closing his eyes in content.

"_Go into a slumber in which you shall never wake up from again," _she smiled, _"And you resting down in place will revive the other dead purebloods."_

"I guess, this is a way to make the system balanced," his sad wine colored eyes twinkled at Yuuki.

"No…please…please…don't…" horror dawned upon Yuuki. He was going to sacrifice himself.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki," he let a few tears slip, earning Yuuki a glare from the Hooded Lady.

In the middle of the vast room, was his rightful coffin…

He put down his sword, climbed into it, and folded his arms into an 'X' over his chest.

Tears pricked at his eyes profusely, and Yuuki gasped. Purebloods never cry.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuki. At least my sacrifice will help you see your parents again," he sobbed, before sleep overtake him.

"KANAME!" Yuuki pawed for the coffin, but strong gusty winds teleported her to the outside, where the chairman, Yagari, Zero, Yori, her night class friends were waiting anxiously.

"He sacrificed himself…" Yuuki sobbed so hard and sunk onto her heels.

"Oh, Yuuki, I am so sorry," Sayori's sad blue eyes tinted, "now I hate being immortal."

"Don't say that, you were a noble vampire all along," Yuuki hiccupped, "they were just asleep, your instincts, just like mine."

"Yuuki?" a soft voice inquired behind her.

"Yuuki?" a man's voice now sounded.

Yuuki whipped her head around to see Haruka and Juuri standing in worry for her.

"Darling what happened?" Juuri went to hug her.

As Juuri hugged her and Haruka stroked the fine hairs on her head, Yuuki mumbled, "Oniisama isn't here anymore. He's gone."

Haruka's sad wine eyes tipped the chin to look at him.

"You do know the truth, don't you?" he asked, worry and pity flowing in his eyes.

Juuri casted a sad glance at the ground as she reluctantly tore away from Yuuki.

Yuuki's eyes became hard glass eyes.

She dully replied, "Oniisama wasn't really my oniisama…throughout all my fantasizing, I called him that. He's our ancestor, isn't he…?"

"He was…I'm sorry if we never told you before we died our first death," Haruka pulled her into a hug, "but we are here now, and we will make sure that you are happy. We will find someone else for you. I promise."

Juuri sadly glanced at the scythe (now curled up in a rod now), and sadly smiled, "You did take after me in beauty and strength. That's my girl."

Kaien came to the family of three, with a Zero who had a pained expression at Yuuki's plight.

True, Zero hated Kaname from the beginning of the WORLD, really. But he learned to get along with him when Yuuki loved him back.

Just how could he leave her, when he knew she loved him?

He knew that they were vampires, purest of the purest, but he has no hate towards them now.

He no longer hates Shizuka Hio for killing his family.

He no longer hates his twin who helped the murderer.

He no longer loathes Yuuki.

He can't.

How could he?

Kaien sadly smiled at the parents, and said, "Haruka, Juuri, long times no see. Shall we go back to the academy to discuss details?"

"Yes, that would be very nice," Haruka carried Yuuki in his arms, and Juuri smiled at the sleeping Yuuki and carried her Artemis Rod for her.

As they made their way towards the school, deep in Yuuki's mind, her thoughts wavered.

_Onii-sama, you said we would be like oka-san and otou-san._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why,_

_Why,_

_WHY?_

_Why do you make me suffer?_

_Please tell me, please don't hide from me…_

_**One Month Later…**_

Yuuki opened her saddened wine eyes to find she was in a soft comforting bed.

_But it would be more comforting with Kaname next to her…_

"Yuuki, dear, how are you feeling?" Juuri placed a cup of jasmine tea in front of her.

Yuuki knew in her heart she loved Kaname. But she knew he would be very much unhappy to know that she would still sulk despite his sacrifice.

He might retort that it would shatter his pride of being her ancestor, lover, oniisama, and previous fiancé to see her sulk like that.

Yuuki gave a tired smile, and took the cup between her hands.

"Very good, and mother, why are you fidgeting with the dress?" Yuuki arched an eyebrow.

"Two things," Juuri nervously casted a glance to her husband, Haruka, and he beamed right back.

"First," she started, with Yuuki's nod, "Kaien Cross is restarting the Cross Academy, and would like you to be the dorm leader for the Night Class."

"All right," Yuuki smiled a little at the thought of seeing Sayori again.

"Second?" Yuuki prompted.

"I'm pregnant with a baby boy," Juuri blurted out.

Yuuki froze. If this is a baby boy, then it means…her new fiancé?

"Yes," Haruka read her thoughts.

"But I don't want to force it onto him," Yuuki reluctantly at her cup.

"Force what?" Juuri took her hand in hers.

"I don't want to force him to love me because of our bloodline," Yuuki sadly looked at her tea.

"Yuuki…" Juuri inhaled a deep scent of air, "he will fall in love with you and you will fall in love with him as naturally as Haruka and I have."

Tears began to drip as she was reminded of herself and Kaname.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Juuri nodded her head in understanding manner.

Yuuki nodded her head. The pain hurts too much in her heart.

"At least you won't be alone anymore," Haruka sat beside her, and patted her back, "finish your tea and eat these sandwiches. I promise you, you will be fine."

Yuuki shed her tears and complied with finishing her meal.

Juuri took it to the kitchen and came back.

"Yuuki, dear, to lift your spirits, why don't you choose the name for your brother?" Juuri smiled.

"Kaname," she shot out.

"Is that the name you want your brother to have?" Juuri confirmed if she was murmuring his name or answering her question. Seeing her always numbly say his name made her heart swell with anger. Before she died in her evil brother's hands, she _made _him promise before she had sealed off Yuuki's vampire side temporarily, that he would never leave her.

And now, just think of her pain, to when all the purebloods were resurrected, to see her darling treasure, her pearl of sacrifice, crying inconsolably on the floor.

If he was going to leave her, he should've told her! No, she won't let her son do that! Over her dead body!

"I want it to be his name, in honor," Yuuki let tears drip before she let her wine colored eyes close off into sleep.

"My darling, anything for you," Haruka lovingly kissed the top of her forehead, and then drew the covers to her chin, and took Juuri's hand into the living room.

"Thank you," she whispered in her sleep.

When the two of them got to the living room, they were shocked to see Rido there.

"You…" Juuri snarled in anger.

"What do you want to do with us, again," Haruka glared at him in full intensity.

"Pay for my sins," Rido solemnly looked at the ground.

His face held no malice, but rather filled with guilt, sorrow, and pain.

"How can we trust you? You sacrificed our first son, and tried to devour our own daughter after we died!" Juuri tried to lunge at him, but Haruka held her back.

"Keep your hands off him, he is too low for you," he grimly told Juuri.

"Indeed what I did was unforgivable, shameless…" Rido started.

Haruka and Juuri just stared and glared at him.

"I should've accepted a long time ago, that you two, my younger sister and brother, were meant for each other," Rido softly smiled at Juuri, causing her to lose her anger.

"I was too selfish in my own world in trying to own you rather than recognize your own feelings. And I am sorry for that. I am sorry I tried to take Yuuki away from you, and I came to tell you I will not cause any more taint to our Kuran name and will leave. I felt incomplete without confessing my sins to you. Even if you never come to forgive me, I will always be happy that I told you I am sorry no matter what…" he turned around.

"Sorry for intruding," and like that, he vanished.

Juuri crept into Yuuki's room to see her sleeping blissfully. Thank god Rido didn't take her.

Maybe he really was sorry after all…

Juuri sunk into a couch and buried her face in her hands.

"What was that all about…" she murmured.

Haruka pulled her in a loving hug.

"First Kaname has to sacrifice himself," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "and then all he leaves her is with a sorry?! He should've told her from the start, she can't be with him forever, and maybe she might've been able to get over him easier!"

Haruka only tightened the hug.

"This is fate, being able to see and be with her. If Kaname hadn't sacrificed himself, would we be with her now?" he whispered.

"No, but we would be happier if she was happy with Kaname! Now he is just sorrowfully slumbering away to that Hooded Maniac!" Juuri wanted to pummel that Hooded Lady she saw fragments of, taking her ancestor's life away. Oh, but irony hits because that pureblood is DEAD.

Guess she wanted to be dead. 'Well GOOD,' Juuri thought violently, 'stay as far as you can from my family!"

"Juuri, stop that. You might break our windows," Haruka had to shush her.

"I am just angry, so angry, that Kaname had left her crying days on end, leaving her when she begged him not to. But why?" her breath sliced the wind, "why, why, why did he leave her? He promised!"

Juuri broke into sobs, and Haruka had to hug her tightly to control her emotions.

"Sometimes, love hurts. We didn't go through it, but it seems that our poor daughter did endure it. This is almost the end of the struggles. When our son is born and grows up, I am so sure, that there won't be a day when Yuuki won't smile," Haruka smiled at the thought.

Juuri sniffled.

"So please," Haruka faced her sadly.

She looked up.

"Please try to be strong for her…and make her feel all the love she had missed from us since the day we died."

She nodded, and melted back into Haruka's arms.

"I will, for you, for my future Kaname, and our Yuuki, I will pull myself together," she whispered.

Tears dropped like snowflakes on Haruka's shirtfront, and he went to cradling her back and forth to subside the pain.

_Flashback – [One month ago]_

_Haruka and Juuri put a sleeping Yuuki on a bed cot in Headmaster's spacious office._

"_So, as you can see, I want to bring Cross Academy out of the ruins," Kaien started._

_They nodded. " A good unification bond between humans and vampires need to be established," Juuri smiled._

"_Yes," Kaien smiled, "And for that, I would love it if Yuuki agrees to be the Night Class Dorm President. All the vampires of the Night Class love her, and are refusing to have any other pureblood as their dorm president."_

"_It would be an honor, for her, taking up the role her former fiancé once held," Haruka smiled and gripped his wife's hand in her seething anger._

"_I, once again, am very sorry for your loss. I, too, do not know the reason for his actions," Kaien frowned._

"_Yuuki will never be the same," Juuri bitterly wept._

"_Maybe. But she could partially heal," Kaien kindly smiled._

"_Maybe," Haruka agreed, head hung low._

_Maybe._

_Yuuki might need this, a fresh new start._

Yuuki opened her eyes.

'Will I be able to do this?" she frowned to herself.

Kaname didn't sacrifice him just because the Hooded Lady asked him. He weighed the options if he gave himself up, what benefits might come out.

And when he heard all the purebloods will be resurrected, he thought that this would be good, as Yuuki will be able to see her parents again.

So it wasn't all for waste this whole time…

Yuuki reached a hand and reached for the sky.

She smiled instead of frowning.

_I love you, Kaname oniisama, and always will deep in my heart._

_There is always light at the end of the journey._

_And I found my light._

_I will smile no matter what._

_._

_._

_._

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**InfiniteSnow**


	2. Breaking

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in!" Kaien cheerfully said over the paperwork piling on his desk.

The door revealed Yuuki in a navy blue and forest green polo, with first button undone and jeans, and sneakers.

In her hand was a duffle bag.

"Yuuki, can't you dress ladylike?" Kaien sighed, pushing his glasses up.

"I don't have any reason to. I am considering on cutting my hair, but thinking that mom and dad told me not to, I will restrain it," Yuuki dully looked at the ground.

A soft thump sounded as she put the bag on the floor.

"And who is your reason?" Kaien softly asked.

"You know_ who_," Yuuki leveled her gaze on the ground.

_Yuuki, you look so beautiful._

_You are like snow, pure snow…_

_A beautiful princess just like your name…_

_An untainted beauty just like your heart…_

_You look so beautiful in dresses that bring out your inner self…_

_Therefore, for me, wear it…it shows how much of a princess you truly are…_

All the time she had been with Kaname, she wore lace frilly dresses of all hues and styles to make him happy.

Although dresses stifled her, she did it because she loved Kaname.

Just like what others said about her.

When you see Yuuki, you think she is Juuri. But her personality, habits, dressing styles (even), demeanor, and her _eyes _are identical to Haruka.

Kaien didn't want to press the issue on the Kuran Princess.

"I heard that your mother is pregnant with a baby boy, have you heard?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled a bit, which startled him off.

"Anyways, I have your night class uniform complete with boots in that big box there. Remember to have your scythe strapped on your leg like you did in the old times," he said.

Yuuki lifted her lifeless eyes and eyed her box, nodded, and dragged it with one arm and flung it over her shoulder.

"All right," she flatly replied.

And with that, she softly clicked the door shut.

_Good boy, Kaname, come to me…_

_Come sacrifice yourself, and restore them all…_

_It was my wish to get rid of them… but I would rather have you by my side than down there…_

_With that disdainful girl…_

Disdainful.

That is what the hooded lady thought of Yuuki.

Pain swept over her heart, and it hurt, when Kaname readily leaned into her touches.

He was so close to her, so far from Yuuki.

"Yuuki?" a silky voice came from behind her.

Yuuki spun on her heels halfway to find Sayori staring at her with wide blue eyes.

"Sayori…? What are you doing here?" Yuuki showed some alarm.

"I'm the vice-president for the moon dorms, you…?" Sayori was unsure where on the earth to start.

Yuuki lifted her eyes, but they were swept clean of emotions, "I'm the dorm president for the moon dorm."

"I was hearing that a pureblood accepted the position for the president's spot. We were tense for a week non-stop because we only wanted you to be the dorm president," she smiled widely.

"Ah, I see," Yuuki smiled a little.

"Yuuki, you should smile more," Sayori's sad blue eyes wandered to Yuuki's impassive wine colored ones.

Yuuki thud the box on the ground with a sigh, and looked at Sayori with an expressionless face, "It just happened a month ago. I don't think a month is enough to get over pain."

"Yuuki…" Sayori dazed after Yuuki's back.

_How could he do this to her…_

"Yuuki…? Are…are…you crying?" Sayori's sharp senses alerted her of water hitting the cold stone tiles.

"No…" her voice was jagged, "why would I? Purebloods don't cry."

She sniffed and dabbed at her polo, and turned to Sayori and said, "My pathetic allergies."

"I don't think so," Sayori quickly, but lowered her head. She shouldn't probe on this further if Yuuki doesn't like it.

"Yori," Yuuki put a hand on Sayori's left shoulder, "I hate formalities. Don't just draw a beeline because you might think it might discomfort me. When I become the president, I want no one to treat with a formal: Kuran Hime, Kuran-Yuuki sama, Yuuki sama, Kuran sama, and on and on with the respective. I want Yuuki as my name, and I want to be treated as equal as you. I don't care what my rank may be. But if you want to probe on issues, you should always speak your mind."

Yuuki smiled at the last part, because she straight off read Sayori's mind.

Sayori blinked for a full two minutes before it clicked in…

1…

2…

3…

"Yuuki! You read my mind!" Sayori shuddered in embarrassment.

"Hmm…did I?" Yuuki smirked.

"Don't play innocent!" Sayori flushed, but was happy Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Yuuki heaved a sigh as she took the boxes and started for the outside.

"W-wait, Yuuki, classes are starting in two hours. Should you get changed into your uniform and put your stuff up before we go to class?" Sayori reminded.

"Hmm. Maybe," Yuuki shrugged.

"Let me get the box for you," Sayori reached for the box but Yuuki held it out of reach, "Yuuki!"

"Carry it for me only if you wish to, not if you feel like it could get merit points for you if you do or if someone forced you to kiss a pureblood's feet or something awful," Yuuki said nonchalantly.

"I want to do this," Yori mumbled.

Yuuki smiled, "Fine."

Then a box got gently placed in Yori's hands, and Yori smiled.

_You don't care if you're a pureblood and the rest of us are nobles…_

_You really want us to be equal and happy…_

_Equal and happy…_

_Like a family…_

[30 minutes later]

"Ehh? Yuuki, are you done?" Sayori called over her shoulder.

"Eh, yeah," Yuuki's tired voice sounded.

Yuuki emerged in the full Night Class girl's uniform, with the Artemis Rod secured to her left thigh.

Yuuki tugged at her hair ruefully and sent a worried glance to Sayori.

"I don't know how to wear my hair," she said.

"It looks so beautiful down," she gazed in awe.

She had Juuri's beauty and Haruka's personality and kind eyes. Or so the rumors said.

And they were true.

"Thank you," Yuuki sent a tiny smile to Sayori, and Sayori noticed her schoolbag in hand and cleared her throat.

"So let's go, shall we? This is going to be a shock to the Night Class students when they figure out you are their dorm president," she smiled.

"I thought you said they wouldn't mind," Yuuki started walking next to Sayori.

"Heck, more than didn't mind. They went without a president for a month! They refused any other pureblood to have the spot, not that any pureblood wanted the spot. No other vampire could have the spot, we all said, but you. It was meant for you," Sayori smiled kindly smiled to Yuuki.

Yuuki was taken off by this comment, but she smiled back.

It felt nice to be appreciated.

They reached the main building, a little too early as Day Class students were leaving the building and gawking at the two girls in Night Class uniforms.

_Are they serious about being in the Night Class?_

_They are beautiful._

_Maybe the dark haired one might like me._

_No, she's mine!_

_Maybe the blondie is free next Saturday?_

_Uh, no she isn't, I was about to make my move!_

_Those girls are so pretty, I am so jealous._

_I want to cover them in scratches and pull their hair out! The dark haired stole my Takuma-kun!_

_She also stole Kaito-kun!_

_Akira!_

_Natsuya!_

Yuuki sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew this was bound to happen.

Putting on a full glare with Sayori she said, in a rather commanding voice, "Quit your nonsense yapping and get back to your dormitories!"

The students, along with the boys, shivered at her cold demeanor and scurried to their dormitories.

"What pain…" Yuuki massaged her head.

"Oh, by the way, where are your parents?" Sayori carefully asked her next question.

"At the Kuran Manor. They are expecting a baby boy in 8 months, and when he is born, I am going to see them," Yuuki shrugged.

"A baby boy! But…being in a pureblood line, doesn't it mean…?" Sayori sadly started.

"Yes. But he may choose whether he wants to or not. I don't care if we are part of the same bloodline. If his feelings for me are nothing, then I would happily let him go rather than force him to be by my side for thousands of years. I would rather die than force love on him," Yuuki sadly closed her eyes.

"Yuuki…" Sayori trailed off.

Just then Kaname's dark wine eyes flashed in Yuuki's mind with that same tortured look he had moments before he submerged himself, this time, forever.

Yuuki opened her eyes and the image slipped away like sand from your hands, through the little spaces between your fingers.

"It is the only way…" she whispered.

Sayori hugged Yuuki, tears pooling in her eyes, as she knew Yuuki hated to cry.

But now, Kaname had become more the reason to cry over.

[1 hour later]

"As you can see, we have a new dorm president," Sayori started to the class.

The class, who cared for nothing, whipped their heads in her direction and started shouting at her.

"C'mon, Wakaba, we all thought you were all for Yuuki-sama having the position!"

"Yeah!"

"Is this betrayal?"

"How could you!"

"Calm down, calm down. Kaien lifted hands and lowered them in an authoritative voice.

"This was my choice. Not hers," he coldly started.

"Send her/him away. We don't want him/her!" they yelled in unison.

"So shall I leave?" a soft voice sounded from the doorway.

The students froze when they saw Yuuki at the doorway, an impassive face mask on.

"All right. I will quickly leave as I came here in the first place," Yuuki sighed, and prepared to turn on her heels.

"No, please stay!"

"Yeah!"

"We thought that someone else was going to be our Dorm President!"

"All right," Yuuki smiled softly, causing most of the night class boys to blush at her beauty.

"Sayori, where is the teacher?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh, he should be here in a minute," Sayori stuttered.

"Yori, I said, quit the formalities. No need to be scared," Yuuki breathed in frustration.

"So…no calling you Yuuki-sama?"

"Or Kuran-Hime?"

"Kuran-sama?"

"Kuran-Yuuki Sama?"

"None, no formal names. To you, call me Yuuki," Yuuki smiled at the class.

"Wow we never been able to call a pureblood such an informal name," a boy gasped in wonder.

"You are such a nice person. You are probably the first person not to take pride in your rank," a girl whispered.

"My goal when I am the dorm president, is that I don't want to be treated like a princess. I don't want to be treated so stiffly and formally. I want to be treated just like the rest of you. So when I am here, let's become a family," Yuuki ended her statement with a smile.

Kaien, who had been standing and watching Yuuki interact with the students, smiled at this.

A pureblood who didn't abuse their status.

A typical Kuran.

Sayori smiled, and once felt that she was at ease.

Maybe Yuuki might be able to get over the pain she had been harboring in her heart.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, the teacher is here!" Sayori noticed the Math teacher carry a load of books into the classroom.

Yuuki smiled, nodded her head, and took her respective seat next to Sayori in the first row.

_Kaname-onii-sama…_

_I wonder how hard it is to live on Earth without you…_

_Because the snow keeps falling and falling in my heart…_

_And it reminds me of the day you saved me…_

_Saved me…from my worst fears…_

_Deep within the dark depths of my heart…_

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**InfiniteSnow**


	3. Blossoming

[8 months later…]

Yuuki trudged down the halls to the headmaster's office, after Night Classes were over, and dawn was peeking around the edge.

Slung around her left shoulder was a bag filled with all the heavy documents that were completed according to Headmaster Cross's request.

It is a miracle that Yuuki could even pass classes with his occasional, _"My darling Yuuki, I know Night classes hit hard, but I would so ever appreciate if you get this load done for me!"_

Oh, and please don't forget to add in a face with tear streams anime style.

Yuuki, as much as she would love to throttle an elephant, resisted the urge, and using her calm and composed demeanor, she managed to open the door without breaking it into pieces underneath her foot, like her instincts told her to.

"Headmaster Cross, here are the documents," Yuuki was controlling her urges to shatter a window.

"Ahh, Yuuki! Put them down on my desk! You have a call from your parents!" he ushered the phone to Yuuki.

Yuuki had a vague idea why this call might be taking place in the first place.

Tentatively, she put the phone to her ear and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"_Yuuki!" _my mother squealed.

"Hi mom," I smiled.

"_Yuuki, dear, I am expecting Kaname any day now this week. Could you come to the Kuran Manor for a month?" _mom pleaded me.

"I can. I will let Sayori temporarily take care of my duties while I am gone," I smiled, "and the HEADMASTER certainly won't mind."

I cast a glance at the headmaster who was weeping in a corner with a lake of tears forming and pooling around his legs.

"_Why, is he sobbing anime-style?" _mother teased.

"He is forming a lake right now," I rolled my eyes.

At the other end of the line, mom's laugh ran like silver wedding bells. I smiled at how much mom's laugh could ease my tiresome.

"_All right, enough with joking," _motherwas trying so hard to control her laughter, _"can you be here at home today?"_

"I will," I smiled.

After a few minutes of happy exchanges, I put the phone in the traditional cradle.

"Headmaster, I need to go home for a month. Tell Sayori to take care of my duties for me," I glanced over my shoulder.

"Call me daddy!" he sprung up from his sobbing emo corner.

"I have a real dad, and his name is Haruka Kuran. I don't think he would be pleased at all if you try to become my new 'daddy'. Now you don't want to be on _bad terms _with my parents, would you?" I said those dark things while smiling a charming smile.

"Y-yuuki, you're s-so c-c-cold…" he dramatically shivered to prove his point.

"Whatever. Is the taxi at the gate?" I asked.

"Yes there is a black limo waiting at the front of the gates," he smiled a sad smile.

Then there was a pause.

It has been 9 months.

9 months since Kaname, the ancestor, sacrificed himself by going into an eternal slumber to join _her._

The hooded lady who looked at him with lust in her midnight eyes, and cold hatred towards Yuuki.

It's hard, too hard to get over the searing pain in the heart.

Too hard to get over it.

Yuuki felt uncomfortable with the building tension, so she awkwardly smiled and said to the headmaster, "I should leave now. Tell Sayori to do my duties for the meantime."

Headmaster Cross sadly smiled and nodded his head slowly, "I will, Yuuki-chan."

Tears pricked at Yuuki's eyes, as she nodded her head and then turned around and left the room.

Once Yuuki left, Kaien sunk into his seat.

"The poor girl…Kaname, why did you leave her?" he sorrowfully muttered under his breath.

The cheeky, grinning Yuuki will never be the same again.

"I will never let that _aged bloodsucker _get to able to lay a finger on her again," a cold voice snapped from the corner of the room.

"Zero, do not speak so terribly of the Kuran Ancestor," Kaien coldly acknowledged him.

"What, it's true, isn't it? He is too weak and feminine to know that Yuuki doesn't want a man who will just RUN AWAY from his problems. I let her go, and now look at what he has done," Zero buried his face in his hands.

"Well now she has another fiancé," Kaien smiled.

Zero's head snapped up, "What?"

"Haven't you heard? Her parents got resurrected from Kaname's sacrifice and now they are about to give birth to a baby boy, now her fiancé," Kaien sipped his glass of water.

"He better not repeat what that bastard did. Or else I will crush him underneath my foot," Zero gripped his Bloody Rose gun.

"Zero, mind your language," Kaien shot him a glare.

Zero looked at the ground, wishing to burn a thousand holes through it.

[Yuuki's POV]

I slipped into the limo when I got in there.

The driver asked me with uncertainty, "To the Kuran Manor, is that correct, Yuuki-sama?"

"Yes," I said replied in a flash, _"hurry."_

The driver gave a nervous nod of his head before driving the limo at fast speed towards home.

When, an hour later, the manor came into view, the driver announced, "Yuuki-sama, we arrived."

"Thank you," I said, and immediately unfastened myself and opened the door myself.

"Wait! I am supposed to!" the driver cried.

"No it's ok, let me do it," I said over my shoulder, "thank you for the ride. Tell the headmaster I am grateful."

"Yes."

Then with that, I sped towards the front door, and rang the doorbell.

"I'm getting it!" mom's childish voice laughed down the halls.

"Juuri, you are about to give birth any day now. Let me do it!" dad ran after mom.

"But Haruka! I wanna see Yuuki first!" mom pouted like a child. I chuckled at this.

"I am opening the door and that is final. Go sit on the couch," dad strictly said.

"Mou…" mom pouted but complied with his request.

The door opened and I saw dad's warm smile reflect back to me, "Yuuki, my darling, you are on time!"

I smiled, and came in.

"How's mom?" I asked dad, after I changed into a fresh pair of pajamas in the bathroom and had neatly tucked away my school uniform in a box to take back with me when my month stay is over.

"I'm very much fine, thank you," mom said from the couch, folding her arms over her chest like a little child given a five minute timeout for stealing another kid's crayon.

"She has been very whiney lately," dad rolled his eyes and kissed the crown of mom's head.

"You do not know how much blood an expectant mother needs," he dramatically wiped his forehead.

"Let me guess…a lot?" I smirked to dad.

"What a crude answer, but in a matter-of-fact, you're right," dad smiled back.

"You two! Quit teasing me!" mom whined like a child, "oh Yuuki you are another copy of your father."

"Why thank you," I smirked, and with that, I very un-ladylike curtsied to mom to prove my point.

Mom sighed loudly when she saw that I tend to be very boyish at times.

"Well dear," mom gave me a tight hug before releasing me again, "go to bed. It is day now, and I am so sleepy."

I felt like I could stay up, due to the fact that I practically spent my childhood as a human.

"Okay," I sheepishly smiled to mom and dad and then helped mom to their room and tucked her in.

"Mom, if you need something, just yell my name, all right? Do not try to do something on your own," I instructed her.

"But…" she started.

"If you want the baby boy to be born without birth defects, and for me to be happy, please refrain yourself, mom," I pleaded her.

"All right," mom sunk underneath the sheets, and dad silently thanked me with a broad grin as he crawled into bed.

"Good night," I yawned and hugged dad.

"Sleep well darling. We will call you if we need anything all right?" dad kissed the crown of my head.

I gave a weary smile and trudged towards my room.

I never had been to my room since I was little. When mom and dad brought me back, they laid me down in the guest bedroom.

I went to my queen-sized canopy red silk bed with a thick red silk quilt, and velvet pillows and my favorite tiger stuffed toy that mom made me for my 5th birthday; the same day uncle killed them.

I pulled the covers aside and crept into it.

I snuggled inside it and brought the covers to my chin.

I snuggled the tiger stuffed animal to my chin and tried to lock out Kaname by shutting my eyes.

But it is useless.

Because fire burns brighter in darkness.

I saw Kaname's beautiful wine eyes brim with tears at me, before he shut them forever.

I am starting to think that he isn't strong.

The Hooded Lady is his other half.

He told me we would become like father and mother, yet he left my side in an instant and went directly to her.

I had no intentions of holding him down, but he should've told me from the start that he would eventually go to her side. Maybe I would cry briefly when he sacrifices himself, but I wouldn't feel this searing pain when it hits all in an instant.

My heart heavily pangs in my chest, and my tears that were brimming in my eyes fell onto my velvet pillow and some dribbled off onto my silk sheets.

The pain hurts; it hurts, so much…so much…

Kaname…why did you leave me? Do you hate me…?

With these thoughts, I drift into a deep sleep.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Around noon in daylight, I jumped from my bed by an earsplitting scream.

That must be mom.

I dry my eyes in the bathroom and rush towards mom and dad's room.

"M-mom you okay?" I thought uncle might've broken in again.

"It's coming right NOW!" mom clutched her swollen belly.

"Oh my god, oh my god and we don't have a midwife to check on it…" I hit my forehead against a wall.

Wait a minute… there is something we can do. Midwife might not be needed.

I brought several towels and spread them across the bathroom floor and had mom sit there.

Dad ran in and asked, "What can I get?"

I thought about it, "A tub of warm water."

"But…" he started. I slapped my forehead. Does he have to doubt me NOW?!

"Dad, just do it. I know a thing or two on how midwives do their job. And a wide tub of hot water is greatly appreciated now," I told dad.

Dad nodded and got a wide, shallow metal tub and filled it with water and situated where I wanted him to place it.

"I will kindly ask you to leave, as I can help mom from here. Trust me, I don't think you have enough nerves to see your son covered in blood," I rolled my eyes.

His eyes turned blood red, but turned back to wine color when he nodded and closed the door and made his way back to the bed.

I dipped a towel in the water and put it on mom's forehead.

I gave her my right hand which she gripped so hard, it could turn purple.

"Come on, mom, push," I encouraged.

And she did.

[3 hours later…]

A healthy baby slid into my arms and dad came in, over struck by a blood-covered baby.

I shook my head at him, and said, "Dad, I was this bloody when I was born. Please get over it."

Mom sighed and said, "Is he breathing?"

I swiped some blood away from his eyelids, and it seemed that he was taking a nap.

I checked his chest, and sure enough the rapid rising and falling of his chest proved that the baby was alive. Just to make sure, I put my finger near his nose and felt tiny amounts of air tickle my tip of my finger.

"Yes. A healthy boy indeed," I said critically when I looked at the baby in terms of anatomy (thanks to Anatomy and Physiology class).

"Yes!" mom cheered weakly.

"Dad, do you want to clean him and hold him?" I asked.

"You do it, as you are his sister," he smiled at me and petted my hair.

"Indeed. This is something you as a big sister should do," mom smiled at me.

I smiled at mom, and then filled a tiny tub with warm water and put the rest of the un-touched towels in there. I slowly laid down my little brother in it.

I slowly, scrubbed off the packed on blood, and snipped of the umbilical cord, relieved it didn't cause him any pain.

As I worked all the blood off of him all over his body, the baby seemed to hum in happiness.

I used little sponges on delicate parts, and pads of my fingers and palm to work off the rest.

Finally when my little brother was spot free clean, I scrubbed him down with soap to work off the smell, and slowly and gently washed it off.

"Dad, go get my baby blanket, the one you first wrapped me in," I told dad.

"But, you treasure it. It is your favorite and you wouldn't let anyone hold it. Are you sure?" father asked uncertainly.

"My little brother is my world. He should have the things that are my life," I solemnly looked at Kaname.

"All right," dad disappeared and moments later came back with my treasured pale red baby-sized quilt.

I took it from him and gently wrapped the baby in the bundle, making sure that the arms and legs and the body under the chin was tucked in the quilt, and made sure his face was exposed to the air, with plenty room to breathe.

I cradled him for a while, and giggled his name a few times.

Then the baby opened his eyes.

They were huge, and gleamed of dark, red wine. Silent and watchful.

His hair had grown already and were in messy bangs over his eyes like Kaname.

He lifted a hand for my cheek and patted the rounded part of my left cheek with his chubby hand.

His eyes were filled of deep love, for a baby, it is surprising he can recognize you.

"Kaname…" I whispered his name. I don't want to call him a 'good boy', or let the Hooded Lady take him away from me. I will never let that happen.

She won't. She only craves for my ancestor and she has him wrapped around her tiny little pinky.

My little brother can bore as much resemblance as she wants, but she will never crave for him. She only craved _him _and she has _him._

He responded by doing comforting strokes on my cheek, calm and comforting for me.

Reluctantly tearing him away from me, I let mom hold him and the minute she found the baby wanted to jump back into my arms, she shoved him to Haruka, and then the baby came back to square 1.

"So shall I take him to Cross Academy with me if he doesn't want to be in your arms, mother?" I laughed.

"As much as I would cry, I think he needs you, so take him so you won't be apart from him," mother answered much to my surprise.

"It's okay, I was just kidding…" I backed up.

"No, it's okay, take him with you to Cross Academy and take care of him. He loves you very much. Just like how I loved your mother the minute she was born," dad smiled and gently helped mother up.

"Take care of him, all right?" mother weakly smiled at me.

"Yes," I almost let tears spill.

"Yuuki, take Kaname to your bedroom and go to sleep. I will clean up this mess after I help your mother in bed, all right?" dad softly smiled at me.

"Ok," I smiled.

I hugged dad and mom one last time and then went into my room.

I went underneath my covers and held little Kaname to my chest.

One hour later, he tugged my hair.

I looked at him with confusion and then realization dawned on me.

He's thirsty, looking at his gleaming blood-red eyes.

I gently sat up, and brought Kaname into a resting position.

I held Kaname with my left hand, and bit my right index finger and held it to his mouth.

His tiny little fists held my finger in place as he put his mouth over my finger, sucking the blood off my finger.

My eyes glowed blood red in the dark, but I don't want to take his blood when he is this little. He needs my blood actually.

"Take as much as you need, my love," I whispered.

For another 10 minutes the only sound heard in the room was Kaname making sucking blood out of me.

Then the baby released his mouth, and licked my wound, to make it disappear.

He then wiggled his body closer into my chest.

I brought his forehead to my lips and lightly kissed him.

Then I allowed myself to sink back into bed, in a sweet dream with Kaname in my arms.

"Sweet dreams, my love," I whispered as Kaname closed his enormous eyes.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**Infinite Snow**


	4. Chained Down

[Yuuki's POV]

My one month stay was over, much to my dismay.

I straightened my uniform, and slung my shoulder bag over my shoulder, and carried Kaname in my arms.

He opened his eyes and lifted a chubby arm to caress my cheek. His eyes melted with love as he did whenever I carried him.

To others, he is capable of cooking up a hurricane.

I smiled, and then said, "I fed you. I have to go for classes. Would you like to stay with Headmaster until I can pick you up?"

The room darkened a few degrees when I mentioned the eccentric guy.

"Ok fine, you can come with me. But do not make noises while classes, all right? In lunch break I will feed you something," I sighed.

This baby can understand perfect Japanese but can't respond.

Just then a knock sounded on the door, and I called over my shoulder, "Coming!"

I opened the door to see Sayori waiting patiently for me.

"Come on in, I have to do a few things and then we can go to class," I smiled to her, "And thank you so much for taking care of my responsibilities. Did he dump paperwork on you?"

"We have sometime so don't rush yourself, Yuuki. It was a bit of pain covering all the work he dumped on me, but I am glad you were able to spend time with your family. They seem nice," Sayori smiled.

She shut the door and smiled at Kaname, who in turn, sent death glares to her.

"He is a cute boy, but scowls too much," she observed.

"He is really attached to me and will cook up a disaster if someone else than me holds him. I guess this is because we are fiancés or something," I shrugged.

I put him in Sayori's arms and said, "Can you hold him? I need to drink some blood tablets mixed with water."

"Wait…" she trailed off as the baby started cooking up a hurricane.

I promptly ignored her and the dark atmosphere that was building up and paid attention to mixing two tablets with water and then downing it, satisfying my thirst for a while.

I then took my messenger bag and then took Kaname out of Sayori's arms.

The moment I took him back, the atmosphere lightened, and Sayori sunk to the floor breathing in relief.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to die an early death!" she clutched her throat.

I rolled my eyes, "Quit being such a drama queen."

"I'm not…!" she started.

I spun around and smiled, "I know you're not, but I was just trying to poke fun."

"Wha…!" she started again.

"If we start another argument, then we are bound to be late," I smirked.

We hurriedly walked towards the main gates of the moon dorm, and the other vampires sucked in a breath when they saw a baby in my arms.

"Yuuki-chan, who is that baby?" a tall aristocrat vampire came near me and blushed as he pointed Kaname out.

"He's my baby brother," I bluntly remarked.

He then froze like a statue.

"You mean he's….?!" he choked out.

"Yep," a guy's nonchalant voice sounded on my left. An arm slung over my neck like I was a toy.

"He is her fiancé…" a girl's equal monotone nonchalant voice sounded on my right and another arm slung around my neck like I was a voodoo doll.

From the tips of my eye corners, I sensed mahogany spikes on my left, and blond pigtail ends on my right.

"Senri, Rima, what are you doing?" I sweatdropped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Senri asked me, and both of them took their arms from my neck.

"We are telling the dense idiot the reality," Rima rolled her eyes and pushed a piece of pocky in Senri's mouth.

"Really, you two cut to the bone on all issues," I sighed.

"Anyways, I got you a box of mint pocky," Senri started.

"And I got you a box of strawberry pocky," Rima added.

"Have it," they shoved it in my school bag.

"Thanks?" I said.

"C'mon, the gates are gonna open any minute now, let's get this over with," Yori was trying to ward off all the jealous stares the aristocrat male vampires were giving to Kaname.

The moon dorm gates opened and I came out first, with my precious in my arms.

Yori came beside me, smiling softly, and the rest of us clumped in groups were coming out, and just trying to find a way to get through the Day Class squeals.

Now, the ratio of girls to boys in the crowd that clumps over here is 50/50 ever since I became dorm president.

Kaname got a lot of glares from the boys when they saw him affectionately patting my hair into place.

I got a lot of glares from the girls who wished they could have Kaname all to themselves.

With that, I shot the girls a he-is-my-brother-go-get-your-own glare and they all bowed their heads down.

"What pains…" I grumbled.

"So what did you name him?" an excited voice came from my left. Aidou senpai twinkled his electric blue eyes at me hopefully.

"Kaname," I said bluntly yet once more.

He froze into an ice cube, ironic to his powers, and most of my fellow classmates shot me surprised stares.

"I know," I solemnly said, "I have reasons why."

"We're sorry once more," an elegant hand gently tapped my right shoulder. I look to see Ruka, in her night class uniform.

Sorrow was displayed in her rose-gold eyes. Akatsuki came with a sorrowful expression and hugged Ruka to ease her sadness.

"It's okay. I think he planned this from the beginning," I dully look ahead, still walking.

I think Aidou must've unfrozen himself, because he caught on every word I said, every move I made.

"I don't want_ her _to take him away from me," I looked at my little brother, who looked at me with curiosity, desire, and love for me.

I patted his cheek and curled his messy dark hair around my fingertips.

"Who do you mean by _her_?" Yori suddenly popped him.

"You know who I am talking about, Yori," I kept looking at Kaname, who wanted to drink my blood when he gripped the tip of my right index finger with his right chubby hand.

"Later, my love, later. You just drank," I smiled at him and caressed his locks.

He complied by letting go of my finger and shutting his eyes and snuggling close to me.

The Night Class, most of my classmates, sent me shocked stares when I said, 'My love.'

I wrapped my other arm around him, hiding him from view and held him against my chest, and sent them a confused look, and replied with, "Let's get to our classroom, everybody."

They tensed up but when I gave them a comforting look, they relaxed and complied happily.

I sat in my perspective seat, math books open, homework ready to turn in, and a sleeping Kaname tucked against my chest.

[3 hours later]

After two one and a half hour classes, lunch came.

I am fast at doing homework ever since my pureblood side woke up, so I had the math and English homework done in class, and tucked away in my bag.

Everyone else was going to the cafeteria but Kaname needed some blood and I was hungry, so if I go to the cafeteria, then the nobles would be trying hard to resist my blood.

It's hard, isn't it? Purebloods are vampires within vampires, whose blood contains no trace of human being.

Our blood is highly desirable. That is why it is a taboo to drink the blood of a pureblood unless it is a lover.

I went into the hilly area, right outside our campus.

We get one hour for lunch, and I am glad for that.

I set my bag down, and pull out the boxes of Pocky.

I munch on a few mint and strawberry sticks before putting them away.

Kaname had woken up by now, so then I gently smiled at him and held his tiny body with my left arm, angled towards my chest as if I were his mother.

I bit my right index finger and held it towards him.

He held my finger into place, and as his eyes glowed blood red, he lowered his mouth and started to drink.

It feels funny, to get your blood sucked out.

I drank more than I gave, so I feel tingling sensations whenever I give my blood.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" a cold voice sounded. Then I heard a cold metal click sound from behind my head.

Without rotating my head, I knew who it was, "Zero."

"Answer my question," he coldly breathed in my ear.

"Maybe if you put down your Bloody Rose, then I might cease to answer your question," I coldly glared at him. What is with his rotten attitude?

"OR…maybe if you answer my question right now, I won't kill your little treasure," he pointed his vampire gun at Kaname.

I hugged Kaname close to my chest, even unbuttoning my blazer and wrapping it around him so that he was hugged tightly to me.

If Zero were to pull the trigger, then I would get the fatal shot, not him.

"I am feeding him," I glared at him.

"Him?" he withdrew his gun but covered his mouth in shock.

"Yes, Zero, I am nursing my BABY BROTHER, or since we are purebloods, my FIANCE," I shoved the reality brutally in his stupid dense face.

"What, how? I thought your parents were dead. Where did a BABY BROTHER come from?" he took a step in trying to shove Kaname out of my hands.

Him and his over-possessiveness.

Typical.

"Has Headmaster told you that when my ancestor sacrificed himself by going into an eternal slumber, all of the other deceased purebloods were resurrected? My parents are purebloods, much to your stupidity and within a month mom was pregnant with my little brother and 8 months later he was born. Happy?" I sarcastically narrated my story in a nutshell.

"Why, you little…!" he charged towards me to hurt Kaname.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" I yelled.

I took the Artemis Rod and extended it into a long rod instead of a scythe and hit him across the stomach. I didn't have any desire to kill him because of our past friendship, and the fact that I don't want to kill anybody with a baby in my arms.

He doubled backwards a few feet back, and landed on his back. He clutched his stomach in intense pain.

In the distant, I heard a few shots.

I yanked my mouth from Kaname's mouth, promising him in a whisper I will feed him again tonight.

"Kiryuu was trying to kill our leader!" one male in my class blurted out.

"Someone report him! No one has the right to hurt our president!" a girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Let's drag him back and tell headmaster about this!" another girl yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

Two males caught Zero by the shoulders, and another girl found the Bloody Rose and came up to me.

"Yuuki-chan?" the girl tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I was gathering my belongings.

"I found this gun near that brat who tried to shoot you. This is serious. What shall we do about this?" she handed me the gun.

I took it, and shoved it in my messenger bag.

"I will give it to Headmaster Cross, and convince him to lock it up, as Zero doesn't have the right to point the weapon to any vampire's head for any reason. He might be on bad terms with us, but he doesn't have the right to randomly threaten us and sometimes, even shoot us," I said.

"Yes, I feel that is the best thing to do," the girl nodded her head at me and smiled.

I smiled to her, "Now let's get back to class, shall we?"

"Yes," she nodded.

[3 hours later]

I was done with my last two classes homework, leaving me with no homework for tonight.

Headmaster Cross had no paperwork for me to do, so I decided to show up at his office.

"Yuuki!" and with that I was enveloped in a hug.

No, not from the chairman. But this time, my childish mother.

"Mom?" I asked with complete surprise.

"Hello my darling, how is Kaname?" dad asked me since Kaname wouldn't let either mom or dad hold him.

"He's fine, thank you, but really, mom how did you two get here, and when?" I asked.

"We just came right now," she replied with cheerfulness.

"We can't wait to see you graduate the next spring," dad smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled at dad. Yep I was in my last year of high school and I will not repeat grades just to stay at this academy.

"Anyways…chairman?" I diverted my gaze to him.

"Yes?" he smiled.

"Here," and with that, I dumped the Bloody Rose on the table.

Mom and dad froze with shock.

"Yuuki-chan, why are you turning in Zero's gun? What did he do?" chairman asked with worry.

"During lunch, when I was in the courtyard with Kaname, he pointed the gun at my head and then at Kaname," I said.

"He WHAT?! Let me kill him!" Mom was cracking her knuckles, and dad was holding her down.

"Calm down, mother," I waved her off.

"What do you mean CALM DOWN?! He could have ended both of your lives then and there!" Mother fumed.

"I wrapped Kaname in my jacket and held him in such a way that if Zero had pulled the trigger, it would hit me, not him," I soothed her sorrows.

"You are as precious to me as your little brother is to me! Don't you try to deface your value! He could've harmed one of you two, if not both of you in one shot!" she shook my shoulders, alarming Kaname.

"Mother, you didn't hear me out. I flung him back a few feet with my Artemis Rod, and one of my fellow classmates grabbed the gun out of reach of him and turned it in to me. I think that two male vampires turned in Zero to you with a warning to stay away from me, my little brother, and the rest of the Night Class?" I tapped my chin and cradled Kaname to calm him down.

"Yes, but I was wondering myself, why was it. But I do know right now. Thank you for turning in his weapon. I will have a one-on-one talk with him and might think about taking him down from his position as a disciplinary member. You may go to your dorm as I have no paper work for you to do," headmaster smiled at me.

"I'll come with you," mother sprung up.

"And me," father followed me.

As we left the office, we passed Zero, who was now being dragged towards Headmaster's Office for interrogation.

My mom asked for the Night Class boys who were chaining him down, and asked to have a brief word with him, as well with my father before continuing with life.

My mom came forward, and grasped his neck so tight, it choked him.

"Mom, please don't," I don't want anyone to get hurt.

She ignored me and took a fingernail to scrape a long cut down his neck, where his tattoo was, causing him searing pain. He gasped and nearly doubled over when blood started trickling out.

"You dare lay one more finger on my daughter, my son, my husband, me or any other pureblood…" my mother started.

"And you can very well imagine the kind of hell we are going to make you experience," my dad put a hand softly on mom's shoulder and shot him down with a glare so intense that it could kill him.

Mom released his neck and he grabbed it, huffing in pain. He looked at my mom and she glared at him, glaring, and "I'm not going to heal it. Think of that mark as a warning from me."

His amethyst eyes glowed blood red with bloodlust, and he looked down, in complete shame and pain.

"Carry on," mom coldly looked at the boys.

"Yes," they murmured.

Before they could stir out of view, mom deliberately took out a bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag and wiped down her hands with plenty of the solution, insulting Zero.

"How disgusting. I actually touched his blood. What sickening blood he has," mom wiped down her hands to the point that not one trace of Zero's blood was on her hand.

"Indeed," dad agreed, "Juuri, wasn't his blood impure to begin with?"

"Maybe," mom shrugged, "c'mon darlings let's go."

And the three of us went down the dark, never-ending hallways.

[Normal POV]

Kaien was pouring over his newspaper, and stood up when Zero, in chains, was kicked in the office.

"Zero, have a seat here," Kaien motioned his hand to the leather chair in front of his desk.

"Headmaster, I can explain!" Zero started with a rampage of stories once he saw his Bloody Rose on the corner of the desk.

Kaien put the Bloody Rose with the rest of the vampire hunting weapons.

"I will give it to Yuuki-chan and she can do whatever she pleases to do with it. Most likely she might give it to her little brother," Kaien shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't do this to me!" Zero shouted.

"Sit and shut your mouth," Kaien gestured towards the chair.

Zero took a seat and waited for Kaien to go on.

"You threatened to kill a pureblood," Kaien started off, "an INNOCENT pureblood. You know very well that Yuuki had no wish to harm any human, yet you still tried to kill her, along with her fiancé."

"But she was on the school grounds when it was their lunchtime!"

"No excuse," Kaien cut him off cold, "if that was the case then you could've warned her not to be there and told her to go inside."

"I don't want him to hurt her when he grows up!" Zero was flailing in the seat now.

"You did that by pointing a gun at a baby? Zero, I can understand if the day when you act kind to vampires never comes, but this is extreme. You took it to the limits too far now," Kaien sighed and closed his eyes, picturing the scene of Juuri almost falling apart, Haruka ready to throttle Zero, Yuuki worried to death, and Kaname ready to kill Zero for making his sister worried.

"I had a reason for all of this!" Zero retaliated.

"No, you didn't. I think you're jealous that now there is a new Kuran heir born, and he's going to marry Yuuki. You didn't think about her when you pointed your gun to both of them, intent on ending their lives so they never end up together," Kaien's voice grew as hard as glass and cold as ice.

"Wha…!" Zero was going to come up with another excuse but got cut off by Kaien.

"As much as I hate to say this, I am going to ask you to hand over your disciplinary member sash that you wear on your arm. I can't stand to see you just haunt the aristocrat vampires and Yuuki-chan of the Night Class due to your position. I will find someone else. If you try retaliating furthermore, then I will expel you from Cross Academy, as this event caused a health scare to my friends, the Kurans," Kaien extended his hand.

Zero roughly withdrew his sash and threw it in Kaien's expecting hand.

"You never told me you were friends with a family of bloodsuckers," Zero threw a glare to Kaien.

"Watch your tongue. The Kuran pureblood family line is one of the seven royal pureblood lines existing in the world today. They are the few ones who are kind, friendly and outgoing. They do not like to and will not misuse their privileges of a pureblood status. You have no right to say that about them. They are much kinder than you think they are. You must hate them because you just made Yuuki's parents officially hate you," Kaien coldly pinned Zero with his eyes.

Zero shivered at this new hard voice.

"Say one more thing about them and I will make sure you never are able to step near them at their manor and this school. Now get out, before I expel you," Kaien coldly dismissed.

Zero, with one slump of his face in his hands, slowly stalked outside the classroom. He officially screwed himself up.

And this time, the wounds aren't as shallow as they have been in the past.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**InfiniteSnow**


	5. My Unsaid Feelings

Up from wherever Yuuki couldn't see him, the very person she thought doesn't love her anymore, watched her sadly as she dashed to protect her own little brother from harm.

Kaname's sad wine eyes twinkled with regret as he had left Yuuki in such a vulnerable position.

Searing pain broke from his chest, to see Yuuki with someone else.

True, it may be now her birthright pureblood brother, but it hurts, it hurts so much.

"_What are you thinking of, Kaname?" _a hand wound itself softly around his waist, bringing him against a soft body, a woman's body to be exact.

"_How much my descendant is suffering," _Kaname refused to look her in her eyes, underneath her hooded cloak.

"_Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki, is that all you will ever think about?" _the lady's voice spat with venom, _"Maybe I should take her young one away from her to make her feel my pain of 10 thousand years."_

"_I refuse you to do that. You already have me. You cause her one pain and I will leave your side. Remember why I chose to come back to you. Although I love you, you need to learn your place," _Kaname glared at his love.

Kaname loved Yuuki only in the sense of protecting her and wanted her to be happy.

But he loved the Hooded Lady too much, to the point that he left her.

It was his wish that she could see her parents and then be united with someone she loves, someone who won't leave her like he did.

"_I want to see her happy, I want to make sure her brother won't leave her. You have no right to break them apart. I want her to be happy before I slip away from my body, before I leave my body forever, forever encased in the coffin for eternity, forever detached, forever here by your side. Do know she is my descendant and you have no right to touch her," _Kaname protectively warned.

"_Sorry, I guess I was really rude to her, huh?" _the hooded lady took off her hood and showed her midnight eyes and sun-colored braids.

She remembered Yuuki, pawing at Kaname's coffin when he entered an eternal slumber.

"_Her real brother, elder brother, was sacrificed to me to wake me up. I was her replacement as a brother, as I had suppressed my body into that of a baby's," _Kaname recalled the memory as clear as it had happened an hour ago.

"_After her parents died, all she had in this world was me. That is why she had a strong attachment for me," _Kaname explained.

_Yuuki…Yuuki… are you awake…?_

_Kaname-onii-sama…? It is in the middle of the day… why are you up…?_

_I wanted to tell you, that I will always be by your side forever…_

_Really?_

_Yes…we will be like okaa-san and otou-san one day…_

_I'm so happy, as long as it is you, onii-sama…_

_I'm content as long as it is you, Yuuki…_

Kaname's eyes closed painfully.

"_I will always be by your side forever"_

He didn't see her face, but he could imagine her face, contorted with helplessness.

He left her all alone, without a thought to how to survive, who to trust, who to find comfort in, and who to love with all her heart.

"_I left her alone without anything. And I had assumed she was safe and sound," _Kaname shaded his eyes from the reality. The pain hurt too much, her crying face, how he had stole her away from Zero wishing to lock her up for himself.

And then in the end, he left her.

All alone.

"_I'm sorry," _the hooded lady looked at the clouds they were sitting on, and suddenly wished she could pluck pieces off.

She felt horrible for acting so cruelly to Yuuki. The poor girl had no one to turn to than Kaname.

"_I withdraw what I had said. I am sorry," _the hooded lady looked regretfully at the soft clouds, wondering if they could rain, sending her tears down upon the Earth.

"_I truly am sorry for your loss, Kaname…"_

**[Three years later…]**

"C'mon, Kaname-kun, why won't you eat your carrots?"

"…because I want Onee-sama to feed me sweet potatoes…"

Yori sighed as she relaxed back. Headmaster sighed, as he gave up feeding Kaname.

It was the summer, and Yuuki had graduated. Yet, Yuuki decided to be the dorm president for the sake of the Academy.

"What a pain…just let Yuuki-chan come in an hour and feed him. Honestly he won't let anyone else feed him," Yori massaged her temples.

"That's not true!" Juuri barged into the living room, with Haruka trying to calm her down.

"Ah! Ms. Kuran, I hope you don't mind me being here!" Yori jumped off the couch and bowed respectfully.

"Aww, are you the girl who Yuuki is always talking about? Sayori Wakaba?" Juuri smiled.

"Ah, yes that is me. Pleased to meet you," Sayori beamed.

"What a nice girl, you seem to be a good influence on Yuuki," Haruka smiled.

"She has been smiling a lot now," Sayori smiled at the thought of Yuuki happy.

"Thank you for considering me," a tired worn out voice came from the doorway.

"…"

"YUUKI-CHAN! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE! CAN YOU DO DADDY A FAVOR AND FEED KANAME-KUN FOR ME?" the headmaster practically stifled the air out of a worn out Yuuki.

A hand tapped the headmaster's shoulder, and he let go of Yuuki.

Headmaster looked to see Haruka's smiling face, yet an ominous maroon aura emitting from him.

"Please do not forget that I am Yuuki's actual father," Haruka smiled evilly before releasing his hand.

"And I am her mother," Juuri smiled a ghost of a smile.

"Chairman…I warned you…" Yuuki half-smiled, and sweatdropped, as she watched the headmaster go into a little corner to cry.

"Hi, mom, hi dad," Yuuki yawned as she wearily put up her coat and schoolbag.

"Yuuki!" Juuri glomped Yuuki in a tight hug, "Can you do mama a favor? Kaname is refusing to eat his carrots and won't eat sweet potatoes unless you feed him. Can you feed him for me?"

"Urgh…mom…can't breathe," Yuuki was shifting in her mom's arms.

"Oh, sorry!" Juuri immediately released her arms from her daughter and Haruka sighed.

"It's true. Even I can't get a morsel to pass his mouth. He is always saying he wants you to feed him," Haruka nodded.

"Ah, I will see what I can do," Yuuki bumped her left fist in her right palm and walked into the kitchen with Kaname shoving the carrots and sweet potatoes in a corner of the table.

"What up, Sayori?" Yuuki stretched, as she drew a chair to sit next to her brother.

"Nothing much. Just your stubborn mule here," Sayori glared at Kaname who in turn glared right back.

Yuuki sweat-dropped at this and then raised and lowered her arms like a peacemaker trying to get in the middle of two enemies ready to go at each other's throats.

"Onee-sama…" Kaname's wine eyes sparkled at Yuuki, and she almost melted underneath them.

"Eat your carrots," Yuuki pointed to a bunch of shredded carrots.

Kaname raised a pout, but ceased it when Yuuki picked it up and smiled, "Would it help if onee-sama fed it to you?"

"…" the toddler said nothing but lifted a hand to touch her face and Yuuki let him, enjoying a chubby hand explore the skin of her cheek. Yuuki closed her eyes in contentment.

Moments later, she opened her eyes and then moved the tiny bunch of carrots towards his mouth. Kaname willingly ate the bunch, relieving Yuuki of all the tactics she would have to make her brother do if he didn't eat it the first time she kindly asked him to.

This went on and on until all bunches of carrots were swallowed down, and the soft sweet potato lumps were eased down.

Yuuki then took the bottle of milk and pushed the tip of the bottle towards his mouth and Kaname drank it until the bottle was empty.

"Wow, he actually ate!" Yori woke up from her nap to see me holding Kaname in my arms and patting his back while he gave little burps.

I rolled my eyes and countered that with, "Want to put that on the front page of the newspaper, Sayori?"

"Actually, yes," she said and got out a huge camera and a notebook and pencil and a little hat that had the word, "NEWS PRESS" written on a card attached to it.

Seeing that she was literally serious, Kaname sent glares to her until she waved her arms saying, "Jeez, man, I was just kidding."

"Oh really, and what do all of those things have to do with playing 'pretend'?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow.

"Heheheheh…nothing…" Sayori sweatdropped.

The two Kuran siblings looked at each other and then sent a suspicious stare at her, wondering what she was hiding, if she was. Sayori noticed this and then made up an excuse to get out of the heavy atmosphere in the house.

"Oh my, would you look at the time? Day is almost starting. I think mom and dad might be worried about me where I must be. Bye!" she then hurried with a flurry of dust clouds building up in her trail as she raced super fast out the home.

When Sayori was outside, she took the camera in her hands and flipped through the photos she secretly took when Kaname and Yuuki weren't glancing her way.

It looked so cute and serene.

"She might be angry at me, but she will see how valuable they will be in the future. The value only grows…" Sayori sadly smiled at the fact that Yuuki moved on.

From the love of her life leaving her to her real brother.

"_You don't understand why I left her," _a ghostly voice called out.

Sayori turned around only to be face-to-face with the ancestral Kaname.

"Like I will forgive you," Sayori managed a fiery quiet tone. She looked at the snow.

"_I don't hate her," _Kaname's voice slipped through the wind.

"Oh if you don't hate her, then you wouldn't leave her crying for months after you left. You saw it, didn't you?" Sayori glared at him. She doesn't care if he is a pureblood or not. He made Yuuki cry, and that hurt enough to glare.

Kaname couldn't talk back to that.

"She cried and wept and wailed for months after you left her for good. You are weak. You are her ancestor so if you had no intentions of being with her forever, just re-awakening her vampire side, then you should have told her. She would have dealt with it now. But no, you decided to slowly torture her by keeping it for the end. And that is selfishness that is rude," Sayori stood her ground. She wanted to use her spear, but she knew it would be useless since Kaname is a mere ghost.

"_I wanted her to be happy," _he tried to step towards her but she took a step backwards, _"I want to make sure she always stay that way."_

"Oh she's happy. She has her parents back, and now she has a little brother. They are going to be fiancés and they will remain so until they get married. They will have a family of their own and Yuuki will smile forever. Your help is enough. I do not want you to get in anymore way in Yuuki's life. She has suffered enough from you and I don't think she will be pleased on seeing your face right now. Leave, please, you have caused enough pain upon her," Sayori felt bad talking like this, but Yuuki is first.

He didn't move.

"She saw the fruit of her hard work. The light of her fruit. The bright light of her end of her journey. And that is in her brother," Sayori confronted. The wind swayed her hair and even covered her left eye.

"_Let's keep it that way," _he was trudging towards her trying to make her understand.

"Don't you dare take a step towards me. Do not try to use your status against me! I am sick of it when I have to do everything purebloods want because they are of higher status and their blood is completely pure. I love Yuuki-chan and her parents for not abusing their status. I finally got her to smile, I finally saw her laugh, she finally found her light, and you aren't taking it away from her! You are not taking Yuuki away from me! I can't stand to lose her in a sea of darkness again! I will protect her happiness with my life!" Sayori produced her spear at full length and pointed the tip to Kaname, even though it was pointless.

Kaname was struck by this. Had he really hurt Yuuki this much?

He looked at the snow, and saw little drops of snowflakes drop on it, some melting.

Then, to his upmost horror, the snowflakes touching the soft blanket of snow became drops of blood.

_Scary…_

_I'm so scared…_

_A vampire…_

_A vampire's going to eat me…_

_Someone save me…_

The only detail missing from the picture was a little girl in a tiny vanilla trench coat, fluffy mittens, and a puffy scarf. And a Level E vampire…

"Leave, and please do not come back," Sayori's voice was cold but she was afraid what he might do to her, a noble, for acting rude to him, a pureblood.

Kaname's wine eyes spilled several tears. He had hurt Yuuki in a place where it will take forever to heal, all in the spur of moment for him to go back to the Hooded Lady, not once thinking, that how will this affect her.

The girl was right. If he had no intentions of spending eternity to her, then it would have been at best interest to tell her that he just wants to re-awaken her and then leave her.

And now, even if Yuuki smiles, even if she laughs, there will be a spot of loneliness in there.

Now all of her happiness will be for her little brother…and not him.

This entwined a strand of jealousy within him, but this is his entire fault. His entire fault for leaving her.

"_Don't sniff it. The blood is sickening."_

"_Come with me, I will take you somewhere safe."_

_And the little girl lifted her lifeless eyes from her bloodstained mittens to the young man's outstretched hand._

_Safe…and sound…_

_She reached for the hand, warm wool touching cold flesh._

_A little grip ensured that she trusted him._

Kaname touched his hand, the place where little Yuuki grabbed his hand.

It still burned a hole of memory through him, and he couldn't flush it out anymore.

He let his ghostly form break into black bats…disappearing…

_For now._

It still stung a hole through him even though he left the snowy battlefield back to the safe place in the clouds next to her.

It wasn't a heaven for him, without Yuuki, nothing is like heaven or home.

This was his place of escape.

"_I finally got her to smile, I finally saw her laugh, she finally found her light, and you aren't taking it away from her! You are not taking Yuuki away from me! I can't stand to lose her in a sea of darkness again! I will protect her happiness with my life!"_

And the impression he created had more the reason for him to be hated.

He hurt Yuuki in a certain place in her heart that can't be healed as long as she lives the life of a pureblood.

The hooded lady tried to comfort him, but no one is as gentle, naïve, calm, caring, beautiful, unique, and charismatic as Yuuki.

Even his love is nothing compared to Yuuki.

He realized this late, that his heart doesn't belong to the Hooded Lady as hard as he tries to believe.

It belongs to Yuuki. And he wants her back…

And he will use any means of doing so to bring her back to his side…

Sayori puffed a sigh of relief, and murmered, "I won't let him…I won't let him near Yuuki."

[Kuran Manor]

Yuuki was holding Kaname on her hip, now that he was too heavy to be carried in her arms.

"Onee-sama…what's that?" he dreamily touched the window.

"It's snow, Kaname, and it was around this time I was born," Yuuki gently smiled at her brother.

"It's so pretty, but not as much as you, Onee-sama…" he touched Yuuki's face and tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"It is the snow of memories…Kaname…" she sadly smiled.

"What kind of memories…?" he asked, studying her face with great detail.

"Happiness, pain, depression, hope, beauty, and the mirages of my life. Kaname, the answers to my life is in the snow. I belong to it," Yuuki softly kissed Kaname's forehead, "And your life belongs to the sun."

"No," he said, shocking Yuuki, "My life belongs only to you, Yuuki-onee-sama, one and always."

Yuuki's eyes widened. Does he know what he is saying…?

"And my life belongs only to you. You and you only," tears gently coursed down her cheeks.

"Promise…?" he sleepily closed his eyes.

Yuuki hugged Kaname to her chest, and whispered, "Forever."

She went to the bed and laid down in it, with Kaname burying his little head in Yuuki's chest like a pillow, arms encircling her waist like how one hugs a pillow.

Yuuki smiled, and drifted off to sleep as she patted down the dark hairs on Kaname's head.

Unbeknownst to them, a ghost in the corner of the room watched them with solemn eyes.

The ancestor.

And he will be coming back…

This time…for his treasure he left, crying on the floor, 3 years and 9 months ago…

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**InfiniteSnow**


	6. Drawing Closer

"_Yuuki…"_

"_Yuuki…"_

"_Come back to me…"_

"_I want you back…"_

"_Come back to me right now…or else…"_

**[6 years later…]**

Yuuki was walking down one of the extensively decorated hallways, and went into the living room, and then froze like a statue at the growing feeling in her heart.

"Yuuki, dear?" Juuri put a hand on her shoulder, alarmed by her sudden stiffness.

"Yuuki, what is with your stiffness?" Haruka waved a hand in front of her face.

The color drained out of her face, and she became pale white, white like snow.

"Oh no…" she breathed. The others stiffened.

"He reawakened…" Yuuki finished.

Juuri trembled, "Does this mean I will die?"

"No, but this is scary. Our ancestor re-awoken again. I have a pretty good idea who he is after," Yuuki turned her face towards Juuri and Haruka, tears streaming down her face in fear.

"This can't be…" Juuri sobbed in her palms, and Haruka buried his face in his hands.

Yuuki let tears course down her face until they were a silent stream, "He is going to come get me. My end is near."

At this moment, Kaname, in his all forth childishness came forward to hug Yuuki. His slender arms tightly wrapped themselves around Yuuki's waist, dragging her down from the sofa to the ground. When she hit the ground with a soft thud, he snuggled closer, possessively and buried his face in the crook of her neck, murmuring "I won't let anyone take you away from me, onee-sama."

Yuuki's eyes widened. She tried to struggle out of her little brother's grasp. She couldn't let him involved. Her ancestor will kill anyone who gets in his way from her, even her little brother.

"Kaname…please let go…" Yuuki whispered.

"You can't shove your brother away, Yuuki, no matter how much you love him," Haruka solemnly looked at Yuuki. He knew her intentions inside out.

"I can't let him get involved…" Yuuki looked at her father with tears.

A soft rapping came to the door, and the entire family jumped.

Yuuki sensed the presence of a pureblood at the other side of the door and her fears grew…

Kaname sensed the same thing, and tightened his hold on his sister, "I refuse to let you go."

Haruka held up a hand when Juuri started for the door. He can't risk anything happening to her.

Haruka stepped down the halls and solemnly held the handle and turned it and pulled it open. When the door opened, Yuuki sucked in a breath, hoping for the worst, and Kaname buried his head deeper, and Juuri froze.

"Long time, no see little brother," a teasing voice came from the doorstep.

"Rido," Haruka acknowledged.

"Will you let me in, please? It is snowing very hard and I am getting colder by the moment," Rido chuckled in amusement.

"My pleasure," Haruka rolled his eyes in pure sarcasm.

"My, my, my, that is not how you treat your elder brother you haven't seen in 9 years, now is it?" Rido chuckled as he put his black coat on the coat rack, and knee-length black boots near the doorstep.

"I hardly see the difference. You nearly scared the death of my family," Haruka pointed out his wife who was recovering from her stiff position, his daughter who was breathing heavily, and Kaname who loosened up his hold on her but still breathed in her hair.

"What a cute son you have. What is his name?" Rido smiled and he sat on a black leather chair near the fireplace.

"Kaname," Yuuki meekly got out.

"Same as _his _name?" Rido asked, confusion marking his face.

"Yes," Yuuki lowered her face, to play with the dark locks on Kaname's head.

Kaname gripped Yuuki's waist to show his discomfort. He started to tremble to show that he was becoming anemic.

_Kaname, let's go to my room. I can sense you are becoming anemic. _She told her little brother through telepathy.

_I can't help it, sorry onee-sama… _he replied back.

_It's okay. Come, let's go. You can't feed here in front of mother, father, and uncle. _She peered down.

_All right, onee-sama, _he nodded his head and let go of her.

"He needs blood, doesn't he?" Juuri nodded understandingly.

"Yes. Excuse us for a few minutes," Yuuki nodded.

"All right, dear," Rido smiled.

"Be _safe _daughter," Haruka glared at Rido, who in turn, smirked back.

Yuuki took one of Kaname's long hands in her own and led him up the stairs to her room. When she got there, she gently opened the door, stepped inside with Kaname, and then closed the door.

Yuuki went to the canopy bed, Kaname following her. Yuuki tucked herself in the bed as if she were going to sleep, and Kaname climbed on the bed, being the one on top of her.

Yuuki, who was in a sitting position, drew her long hair away from her porcelain neck, causing Kaname's eyes to glow blood red from bloodlust.

"Take as much as you need, my love," Yuuki smiled softly.

Kaname slid his arms around Yuuki's waist, sat in front of her, and angled her head to the side, where the spot where pulse of the neck was exposed to him.

He barred his fangs, and sunk them in, his mouth filling with her sweet blood.

After swallowing a few mouthfuls of blood, he could tell her memories.

He saw another man, someone like him, whom she was 'stolen' by, only to be neglected in the end.

Dark locks, pale skin, garnet-wine eyes. He was a pureblood, more specifically a Kuran.

His name was Kaname as well.

But not like him.

Kaname's eyes widened, and as soon as his thirst was satisfied he pulled his fangs out, and gave his elder sister a questioning look.

"I guess you read my memories…" Yuuki sadly smiled.

"Do you love him?" Kaname's voice was tipping with hurt and jealousy.

She was the beginning of his world, the one who held him when he saw the light. She was the one who nursed him constantly, she held him all the time, she played with him all the time, she loved him all the time, and she had smiled at him all the time.

There would be no way she would throw it all away.

"I love him as our ancestor. Nothing more," Yuuki truthfully said, "The Kaname you saw was our Ancestor. The person who took me away to re-awaken me, and left me for another lady he loved in the past. He sacrificed himself so all the purebloods could be resurrected, including mother and father."

"You promise that that is all to it…?" Kaname squeezed Yuuki's hand that touched is right cheek.

"I promise," Yuuki smiled. Kaname relaxed.

"Why won't you take my blood, onee-sama?" Kaname peered at Yuuki.

"Because you are too young. You need my blood to develop. It would be too cruel to ask for your blood when your body hasn't stopped aging yet. When you do, then I will take it," Yuuki smiled softly.

"Promise…?" Kaname hugged Yuuki close.

"I promise you we will be just like mother and father when we grow up," Yuuki opened her eyes sadly, at the crackling memory of when Kaname, her ancestor had smiled at her and patted her head when she was 3 and said that.

"_We will just be like okaa-san and otou-san when we grow up!"_

"_Eh? Really? Is that allowed?"_

"_As long as it is you and me…then it is always okay!"_

The promise that her ancestor broke, reminded her how much she has to keep her promise to her little brother.

Kaname hugged Yuuki to him tighter, and whispered, "Thank you."

Yuuki's eyes widened, as Kaname hugged her tight, falling asleep slowly. Slowly she wound her arms to his head, and combed her fingers through his hair, gently massaging the scalp.

The grip on her tightened as Kaname enjoyed the comforting movement.

_I…don't want him to suffer what I had._

_My ancestor left me for her, but I will never leave my brother._

_I can't let the cycle continue…_

Yuuki let her eyes open. No, she couldn't let it happen.

Right above them, in the clouds, was a particular hooded figure, who was possibly worrying about Yuuki's welfare.

"_Kaname! Please, let her be!" _the hooded lady wailed after Kaname as he rose from his coffin, _"She loves her brother! Please, please, please, not for her sake, but for mine, spare her!"_

"I need her. And I will stop at no costs to own her," his cold eyes glinted in the air.

"_No…you're not possibly thinking…" _the hooded lady's hands flew to her mouth, in horror.

"I think it is time to claim back my rightful queen…"and between his fingers of his right hand appeared a black Queen Chess piece and a black King Chess piece.

"_Stop! I won't let you lay a finger on her! What happened to your warning to me on not to lay a finger of harm on her? You're twisted yourself, hypocrite!" _the hooded lady yelled.

"I'm worthless…I'm useless…but no matter what, one thing is clear. She was born my wife, even if it wasn't by birth. She still loved me. If I come back to her, she will come back to me, neglecting her little brother," Kaname's stoic expression didn't falter.

_Sometimes I get the feeling every-time I saw Yuuki…_

_I felt warm and happy, but I felt a little…_

_Possessive._

_There were times when I saw her twirl and smile and cling to Zero that it made me realize something, out the spur of the moment…_

_I want her. I want her so badly._

_I want her to myself…so much…that I want to lock her up._

_So that no one else can have her smile, beauty, kindness, body, fragrance, essence, love, eyes, and most of all…_

_Her heart._

Kaname looked down. All the gentle moments that he and Yuuki had, the moments that sometimes he should learn to let the people he love, set free…didn't matter to him.

His mind was set.

He wants her, and he will have her, being her pureblood Kuran-clan Ancestor, he should have all the free will to do with whatever.

And he should not be stopped from being with the one who his heart is stolen by.

"_Don't hurt her, please! I don't want her to suffer again!" _the hooded lady cried.

"Didn't you not care before? Didn't you not care if she was unhappy?" Kaname lifted his wine eyes in curiosity.

"_But it changed. Yuri represents me. She represents my loneliness, and I think I do not want her to undergo being lonely anymore. Her 9 months of agony were equal to my 10,000 long years of torture. Please, I regret all my words I said to her. Please don't do this. If you do, she might never forgive you!" _the hooded lady cried.

Somehow, it strung a new truth within his heart…

But it didn't matter.

"Too late," Kaname solemnly looked at the ground, "I will obtain her for eternity."

Gripping the two chess pieces, kissing the Queen piece, he slipped them in his pocket, and spun on his heels, not once looking at the hooded lady.

Because now, Yuuki is his victim, his target.

And he is invincible.

"_No, no, no…Yuuki…I have to see her! I have to tell her!" _hooded lady paled several shades as her hands flew to her mouth in horror.

In a whirl of a wind, she became a wind of glitter, and reappeared at Yuuki's room in the top floor, where Yuuki was stretching up and patting Kaname, her little brother, to go back to sleep.

"_Yuuki! Come here!" _the hooded lady urged Yuuki to come to the corner of the vast room.

"Hooded Lady?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"_Now's not the time! Hurry! You're in danger!" _the hooded lady touched Yuuki's shoulders firmly.

"What happened…?" Yuuki asked in a daze.

"_It's your ancestor! He re-awakened!" _the cloaked figure started to panic right out of her good mind.

"I know, my whole family sensed it. I think he is coming for me," Yuuki nodded, piecing all the pieces together.

"_But that's only a fraction of my news! He won't stop until he owns you! Like a chess piece!" _the hooded lady panicked.

"What...?" Yuuki's heart was starting to fill with fear.

"_And something in his eyes told me that he might go as far as to killing your little brother! Remember that Kaname can control the Bloody Rose! So your Artemis Scythe is the only thing that can save your family," _the hooded lady hugged Yuuki tightly.

"Wait…" Yuuki tried to butt in but the ghost kept rambling on.

"_And, last of all, you will need this…" _the hooded lady said.

Suddenly, Yuuki felt a tiny weight get tied around her neck. She looked down to see a silver necklace with an onyx colored pendant.

"_Use it as many times as you want, as a force field, so that he can't touch your beloved ones…and to make sure you are safe, I will make frequent visits, okay?" _she released Yuuki and touched her cheek caringly, like Yuuki was her child.

"Why such a sudden change of heart?" Yuuki asked her curiously.

"_Because when you mourned for 9 months before your brother was born, you reminded me of myself, when I had 10 millenniums of separation from Kaname. You remind me of me, and now seeing you smile and laugh with your brother makes me want to keep it that way for as long as I can. I want you to smile instead of cry. You promise to be strong, Yuuki?" _the hooded lady smiled as she held her right hand and Yuuki took the hand with her tiny left one.

"I promise…" Yuuki softly smiled.

And then, like that, the hooded lady disappeared in a flurry of glittery stars, leaving Yuuki to admire and catch a handful of the beautiful stardust.

"What a beautiful light…" she murmured.

"Onee-sama…? Are you okay…" a sleepy voice stretched out, and a figure came walking towards her, wrapping two long thin arms around her waist from behind, and a head resting in the small of her back.

He is just slightly shorter than her, this close to becoming taller.

Yuuki twirled around, arms hugging Kaname's head to her chest in a comforting manner. He leaned in, sighing comfortably to her gentle touches, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"I am more than fine…Kaname…" she whispered. The name sounded nostalgic to her, all of a sudden.

Because now there is another one, ready to kidnap her as his own property, his own Queen…

Deep in the depths of the bloodstained snow…

On the night, the Level E tried to devour her…

"_Yuuki…" _the ominous voice called out.

"_I will make you fall for me again, even if it means locking you up forever. I will make you come to my side again…"_

Yuuki shivered at the sickening voice and her little brother, becoming fumed by the taunting voice, only hugged her tighter, possessively.

This is foreshadowing a fight, a fight that will not go down without bloodshed.

A battle between her, and the person of her past…

And it will be dark.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time…**

**Infinite Snow**


	7. An Encounter

**[8 years later…]**

[Yuuki's POV]

I sighed, as I shuffled around the house, the black pendent couldn't weigh down on my heart any longer.

How long does my _dear_ ancestor want to wait before he shows up?

It's scary, and very frightening.

It was just another cold day, and I dully pressed my hands against the glass. Ever since my ancestor resurrected and went on a lookout for her, I had to stay at home.

The nobles at Cross Academy were refusing Sara Shirabuki as their dorm president when she tried to poison them by hallucinating them with her own blood tablets.

"What did she mean by that…?" I whispered my heart among the snow.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and gently brought me against a strong chest.

"Did 'who' mean by 'what', onee-sama?" a silken voice, calm and composed rung in my ears.

"I told you to quit calling me 'onee-sama'," I stiffened at the name.

"But it's a habit," he laughed into my hair.

"Oh, really?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Then…you would be perfectly fine if I called you 'little brother' rather than your name, now would you," I smirked at the cute nickname.

Now it was Kaname's turn to tense.

"I would be very happy with you calling me Kaname, thank you very much," he scoffed.

"But our ancestor has the same name. What if he gets the names mixed up?" I shrugged.

"Him again," his voice was laced with jealousy.

"Kaname, you know he's out there to take me back. I have to be aware," I turned around in his grip on me and brought her right hand to caress his left cheek.

He leaned into his touches comforted for a mere second. He then opened his wine eyes, almost exactly like _him_, and said, "I won't let him come near you, onee-chan, because I love you."

My eyes widened. Of course it is normal thing for purebloods to intermarry, so I brought my hand down, much to his disappointment and muttered, "Because we're purebloods, huh."

"No, because I fell in love with your heart. My whole life was through your eyes. You did everything from the time I was born. I don't ever want to lose you," his eyes were filled of determination.

Suddenly, a burning in my throat took over and I knew what it was. I doubled over in pain.

17 years worth of Thirst.

"Yuuki?! Are you okay?" he tried to ease me up from my crumpled form on the floor.

"Augh, it burns…" I painfully clutched her throat.

Kaname's eyes widened, "Yuuki, please don't tell me that the past 17 years you starved yourself of proper nourishment?"

I put a hand up and pushed myself out of Kaname's arm reach.

"I'm fine, I just need blood tablets," I doubled over as the throbbing in my throat took over.

"No you're not fine! Blood tablets can't keep you satisfied forever, especially 17 years! You need blood!" Kaname sat down in front of me, with determined eyes and un-buttoned the first two buttons of his white shirt. Smoothing the collar down, he angled his neck towards me, "please you need some. Take mine."

_It is a sin to drink the blood of a pureblood…_

_Unless they are lovers…_

It's allright, is it?

"Please, Kaname, please don't," I tried to scoot away but Kaname was faster. He slammed me against a wall, and I rasped out of the contact of being shoved against a wall.

"I'm not a little child anymore. I am not weak, helpless, and too naïve to understand anything. I took blood daily from you and you asked for nothing from me. This is going to hurt me, having to watch you become weaker and weaker from losing blood, becoming anemic. Please take it, I can't take it anymore," he pleaded, reasoning with me.

I didn't want to harm him. What if my thirst drained him of all of his blood?

But his words have a ring of truth behind it. At one point or another, I have to take in some blood.

Reluctantly, I lowered my fangs to his neck, but after licking his neck and feeling him shudder underneath my touch, I whispered, "Forgive me."

I gasped when Kaname wound his arms around my waist, urging me to go on. As reluctant as I was, I complied with my ever-growing Thirst, and sunk in my fangs.

It was sweet.

So sweet.

Like a sweet nectar from a flower. I never thought I would crave it this much.

Then pictures flashed into my mind. These weren't my thoughts.

These were his. They were shards of memories of all the things we did together, only the two of us. He thought of me and me only. Not even of father and mother.

I was so happy. When I fed from my ancestor, he was preoccupied with other thoughts. I could understand if he was thinking about the council more than just me (which would be very selfish). But he thought of the Hooded Lady so much, and I never was in his world. Not a picture of me would ever appear. And then the truth sunk in like needles in your skin. He didn't love me at all.

Kaname's hands dropped from my waist, as he was weakening and almost falling limp from the loss of blood. Worried, I stopped drinking, and slowly pulled my fangs out.

"Sorry," I muttered, wiping the blood off my lips.

Kaname was breathing too hard. In turn, I hugged him close to me and whispered, "You need some blood as well. You're anemic now."

Reluctantly, he hesitated, but eventually gave in. I hugged his head to the crook of my neck as I felt two sharp incisors pierce through my skin and draw blood.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and hugged me so close. I couldn't care less.

I looked at the window, and gasped when cloaked figure came towards the window I was beside.

I gasped, "Is that our ancestor?"

Kaname's grip on me tightened. I pushed his head harder to my neck to tell him to not move.

A huge hand touched the window, and the hood fell off the face. I was right. It was him.

I shook Kaname, "Please leave, he's here for me, and he will kill anyone who gets in the way!"

He detached his fangs from my neck, and shouted, "I'm not leaving you here! I can help you!"

I took his face in my hands, and then let tears slip making his eyes widens. I smiled, "Go to mother and father. I will hold him off. I will promise you that I will be safe. Please. If you were to die fighting alongside with me, I would have no other reason in life to live. Please, for my sake, and the whole family go to mother and father and uncle and tell them to stay put."

He hugged me tightly, and then said, "As long as you stay alive." With that, he spun on his heels and went to the living room down the hall.

Then I diverted my gaze to the window. I put on an icy glare, and the window shattered along to his will. With that, he sped inside.

"Don't you dare get close to my family," my voice sounded strained.

"I came to take what belonged to me. And that is you, my Yuuki, my Queen," and with that, he flashed two chess pieces.

I viewed them with horror. They were from that chess set he had back at the academy. Instead of white ones, he had a black King and black Queen. He brought the Queen piece to his lips and he kissed it, making me shiver inside. This feels wrong.

"No, I won't come back to you," I gritted through my teeth.

"Don't make me make you," he stepped closer.

I brought out the Scythe out from underneath my dress and extended it to the full length of the scythe.

Squeezing the black stone, I created a force field to make sure that he doesn't get any way closer to me. I can't let him do this. And I won't let him do this. This is scary, as scary as Uncle Rido tried to claim mother back when I was little…

_Scary…_

_I'm so scared…_

_A vampire's…_

_A vampire's gonna eat me…_

_Somebody…_

_Somebody help me…_

Suddenly we weren't in the hallways but a wide, vast forest, the ground covered in a thick blanket of snow.

_Bloodstained _snow.

"I will never come back to you Kaname," I dreaded the name, even though my little brother's name was the same.

"You know, there will one day be a day when you will willingly jump in my arms…" he was suddenly in front of me, my chin in his right hand, being stroked at such a torturously slow pace.

"Even if you don't want to come back, I will make you. I will make you do it. One day…" he let go of my chin.

Then what he did caught me off guard. I was too late, because, cold fangs were piercing my skin.

My ancestor was feeding off of me.

"Yuuki!" my little brother was running towards me, alarmed and furious that our ancestor was drawing my blood without my consent.

"Let go of my older sister!" he yelled.

Our dear ancestor only squeezed my arms harder and started drawing huge mouthfuls of blood out of me, making me seep into the darker world faster.

I gasped, before darkness filled my vision.

I was in a sea of darkness.

[Kaname (Yuuki's little brother)'s POV]

I gasped as Yuuki fell limp. Our ancestor was drawing too much blood from her! She could die if all of her blood is sucked out.

Right before she got completely drained, having enough blood to stay alive, he released her, and I caught her in my arms, lifting her up.

"How could you do this?!" I looked at my sister's face. It was contorted in severe pain.

"I can do anything I wish with my descendents. And one of them happened to steal my heart. Don't worry, one way or another, she _will _come back to me…"

He then disintegrated into bats, and they flew apart, and flew off into the opposite direction.

The cold snow stung, but the outcome pain was how much I should not let him take my sister, my Yuuki away from me.

The way he held the chess pieces were sickening, and it kills me to ponder what he might do with the pieces…

I looked at the limp body in my arms. My sister, who was the one to first smile at me when I was born, held me when she went to school, hugged me, kissed me on the forehead, laughed, fed me, tickled me, teased me, and loved me. Now on the brink of life and death.

And it is scary to think she could almost be dead.

I spun on my heels. I do not want to see our ancestor anytime soon, ever. I never want to see him because every time he shows his pitiful face to us he seems to target all misery to Yuuki. And in the end, she has no voice to it. She just keeps her head down like a marionette whose master forced her to look at the ground by drawing her strings like so.

"Yuuki…" I don't want to see her suffer anymore, I can't take it.

I climb up the stairs, ignoring father and mother and uncle's frantic calls of if we were all right. That is so silly. We are not all right, and far from safe.

I opened the door to her room, and closed the door behind me.

Laying her down on the bed, I pulled the covers to her chin.

[Yuuki's POV]

I was in a world of darkness. Somehow no matter how hard I looked, dark is never black.

I struggle around in the depth of the dark waters.

They are closing around me, and I am so scared. _I need a light…_

_Somebody, help me…_

Then answering my pleas of help, I was pulled out of the dark waters, now aware of my _real _surroundings.

I clenched and unclenched my arms. I remembered being in a snowy area as my ancestor drank from me…

But it felt so soft and so warm underneath my hands. This isn't snow. It feels like a blanket and a soft bed…

A large hand stroked my head, and I immediately stiffened.

Opening my eyes, I saw Kaname stroking my hair out of my eyes. How ironic, I just had to give them the same names, didn't I? Who knew my dear ancestor had a malicious side to him?

And all those times he tried saying he isn't the person he seems to be…

"Yuuki, you're alive…" he hugged me tight and pain exploded throughout me.

"Ahh, it hurts…" the pain in my chest is too much. He drank too much.

"I won't say it again, but you are on the brink of living. So please for my sake, drink," he exposed his neck to me.

_Drink…_

_Drink…all the blood…_

_Drink...drink…drink…_

_Everything…_

I knew he was right, but it felt so wrong. I was on the brink of dying and I can't keep this up: making everyone worries over me too much. I had to live for them.

Reluctantly, I leaned in, licking the neck where the pulse was at its strongest. He shuddered, but made no escape. I then sunk my fangs in, deeply and slowly.

Soon, dark, sweet blood filled me.

It felt so good.

It felt like a sin.

It was like wine.

It was almost like poison.

It was an addiction…that I have no escape from anymore…

I'm sure this is the way he feels every time he drinks from me.

My pain in my chest faded immediately, the inside pain subsided as I drank tiny amounts at a time. When the pain was sure to be gone, and the dizziness was gone in my head, and when my legs and arms no longer felt numb and heavy (like dumbbells), I released my fangs from his neck.

I sighed. My body is as good as new, but I looked at my brother, worriedly, "Did I take too much, Kaname?"

"You didn't, don't worry," Kaname came and held my face in his hands, "but what matters is the situation at hand."

"He's after all of us…isn't he. Won't stop until he gets me," Yuuki murmured.

"But you are mine. Mine and mine only. I won't let anyone take you away from me, Yuuki, even if you wanted to go," Kaname hugged me against him tightly, possessively.

"Kaname…you could leave me whenever you want to, if I am becoming a burden…you can leave my life…" Yuuki dully said into his chest.

_Yuuki's not afraid…_

_Of being locked in a room…_

_It is nothing different really…_

_So it is as good as being dead._

_**Being alone is as good as dead.**_

_**I am as good as dead. Let me die.**_

"I will never leave you, never. Promise to never leave me," he pressed me even tighter.

My wine eyes watered at this. He reminded me of myself. How many times have I begged…begged…for my ancestor to leave me? It was all useless…he would leave me in the end, for the council instead of my side, and then the hooded lady instead of me.

He represented me, me in my most utter desolation, whose fears could be cured by one word.

"Promise."

And I will keep it.

I wind my arms around his neck, drawing him closer to me. This is going to be a long battle, but I will endure it. Together.

[Hooded Lady's POV]

I searched for Kaname, the ancestor, and was horrified to find bloodstains on his chin. I sniffed from the distance. Oh no! That was Yuuki-chan's blood.

"_Kaname, what did you do to the poor girl?" _I wailed. This can't be.

"Is it not right for lover to drink his love's blood?" he turned a cold glance to me.

"_What if you drained her blood all the way…?" _I am panicking too much now.

"Don't worry, she's alive. She will be free…for now," he impassively stared at the ground.

"_Wait! I am not going to let you get away with this!" _I tried to run after him, but the moment I came there, he was disintegrating into bats.

"She will be mine, at one point in time…I am just finding the right time to seize my Black Queen," the words floated in the air, before he was gone, the bats trailing in a trail in a direction.

"_Yuuki-chan…" _I cried.

This isn't going to be good.

There will be a fight, and it will be long and gruelsome.

It will come, and I am scared, what are the outcomes.

All I can hope is Yuuki…stay safe, and keep your brother out of harm.

I can try but I can never prevent him.

_Please stay safe…_

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time,**

**InfiniteSnow**


	8. Mirage

Yuuki woke up. Her lifeless wine eyes looked up around her room.

_Yes, the Artemis, lady of the Moon…_

_She is the one who granted me this power…_

_Hmm…I haven't seen her yet…_

_She isn't the past, nor the present…_

_**She is the future…**_

Yuuki moaned softly and clamped her hands around her ears. Somehow, snippets of her memories of her ancestor would ring in her ears at the wrong times.

She groggily rose, and dully made her own bed, completely ignoring the maids' frantic calls for her to leave it as be.

"Yuuki-sama! We can't let you do your own bed! Leave it to us! It is our job!" they rushed to her side to reason with her.

"No it is okay. Let me be. I feel a little restless and it would make me feel better to do something time consuming," Yuuki waved them off.

"But…" another one opened her mouth to whine but clamped her mouth shut in order to prevent making the pureblood princess angry.

"Like I said, don't worry about me. If you are afraid of getting in trouble with my parents then merely tell them that I requested for you all not to assist me this morning and I will back it up," Yuuki smiled kindly.

"All right, Yuuki-sama," the maids smiled at her and did a deep curtsy of respect before leaving.

Yuuki sighed as she shifted the pillows in the correct arrangement as she wanted them, and folded the blankets in the style she wanted it to be in.

When her bed was perfect in her view, she made her way down the stairs.

She opened the room to the living room and sat down on one of the long, Victorian couches, across from her father and mother.

Taking a look around, she asked, "Where's Uncle Rido and Kaname?"

"Sleeping like rocks right now. Although I think your uncle will wake up earlier than your stubborn brother," Juuri scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I heard that," a velvet voice protested from the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Onee-sama," he smiled.

[Yuuki's POV]

I twitched at the stupid honorific I told him to drop, and decided to tease him back, "My little brother. Or shall I say, little squirt?"

He twitched at the two nicknames I gave him and smoothly started to protest, "I wish you called me Kaname."

"And I wished you called me Yuuki," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

He twitched because he knew I was right. Although I had the habit of calling my 'elder brother' before Onii-sama. Oh how many times he shook his head before giving up as I would not stop the honorifics.

My stomach churned as I unconsciously remembered several snippets of memories of him again.

Why am I unconsciously remembering these things? Are they telling me a clue to something?

Kaname looked down embarrassed and said, "Sorry, Yuuki."

"It's okay, Kaname," I laughed, as he sat on the couch next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I looked at mom and dad, and they were watching us with solemn eyes, like they know something is coming.

And I know who.

Our ancestor.

"You know how much danger you are in, don't you?" Dad nodded at me his eyes mirroring the same worry Mom had.

I nodded, not like a puppet, but because I knew, deep down.

"I know."

The silence hit the room like a thousand bricks. What more could we say?

Loud shuffles filled the hallway and the door to the living room opened to see Rido, smiling like a maniac, as he strode in and took a one seat couch next to dad.

"What a tense atmosphere we have here, no?" he waved his hands at mom, dad, who were tense at statues and Kaname who was hugging me like there was no tomorrow, as if the world was going to end today.

"When is Kazuna-chan coming?" I ignored his dense observation. Kazuna and Izumi were the daughter and son of Rido and Shizuka.

Yes, Shizuka hated Uncle Rido when he had his dark side, but when Uncle changed his ways for good realizing mother would love father rather than him; he softened up, and stopped forcing things on Shizuka to the point that she could leave his side if she doesn't love him. I guess Shizuka fell in love with this detached and gentle nature she wanted in her 'husband' so she then agreed to marry uncle.

Their children had traits that half came from Shizuka and half came from uncle.

Kazuna Kuran was a cheerful girl who loves to hug me the most and calls me her sister. She is cold to everyone else except me and her brother our relatives. When around me she loves to pull pranks on various people and she hugs and clings to me all the time, making Kaname a little bit jealous. She has long dark brown hair like uncle that falls down her back and has immaculate bangs like her mother. She has bright pink eyes that are the exact cherry blossom color as Shizuka-san. Like her mother and father, she is tall and is about 3 inches taller than my height of five foot three structure.

Izumi Kuran is the exact opposite of Kazuna. Sure he is cold to everyone else than his parents, Kazuna, and me. But he says almost nothing, and smiles whenever me or Kazuna talk to him or make him laugh. Me and Kazuna can make him laugh only. Uncle and auntie tried in vain to make him smile and it was flushed down the drain. He has a soft spot for the both of us, though. And he tends to have glaring contests with my brother, did I tell you? He is 5 feet 8 inches, has silvery hair like auntie and messy style like uncle. The tips tend to curl like uncle's hair. I half expected him to have different colored eyes like uncle, but he had a twin pair of wine colored eyes just like the rest of the Kurans.

Although they are a mix of Hio and Kuran blood, and their blood is not as thick as Kuran blood is, I nevertheless hug them and tease them not because they are purebloods and it is right for purebloods to mix with other purebloods and whatever the lies keep rambling on by the stupid nobles. I love them because they have warm hearts and I want to make sure they keep smiling on, those two.

Uncle Rido smiled at me and said, "My wife and my children should be here in an hour. Do you mind, brother? Sister?"

Dad smiled at uncle and mom cheered. I guess they were happy that the tense atmosphere lightened up a little, I guess.

"Good! No time for depression! We will deal with this later! But first I want to make my famous lasagna, biscuits, tea, scones, spring salad and vanilla cake for our guests!" mom pumped her fist in the air like a five year old who was told they get a bigger portion of cake for being good. She then dashed off into the kitchen to start her miracle dishes.

Dad shook his head, and said, "I better help her. Although she can be the best cook in the world doesn't mean she won't leave behind a mega mess, a signature of her work."

I laughed, uncle chuckled and Kaname smiled as he wound his arms from my waist to my shoulders.

Dad got up and left for the kitchen, and left me, Kaname, and Rido in the living room.

Uncle was grinning like a maniac and I wonder why, until Kaname froze and realized who was coming.

"Izumi's coming isn't he?" he muttered under a dark animated whisper.

Rido grinned and said, "As much as you hate it, yes."

A huge dark cloud filled the air and the arms around my shoulders went back to my waist tightly, must I add.

I sighed and sent an irritated look to uncle, who was laughing his head off at Kaname.

"Uncle," I said sternly.

"Yes, Yuuki?" he managed to get between laughs.

"Did you really have to make him this angry?" I sighed as I sweat dropped.

"Absolutely," he guffawed.

I sighed as I had to watch Kaname growing angrier by the second as he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

Suddenly one hour went by with Uncle teasing Kaname nonstop, and I having to suffer as Kaname hugged me tighter and tighter and I calm him down.

The doorbell rang, and I whispered that it might be them. Somehow, whenever Kaname sees Izumi he thinks there might be something going on between the two of us, and switches on the overprotective mode.

Although, we all know, that Izumi has a weak spot to Kazuna more than me and he has stronger feelings for her than me.

I had to reason with for a few minutes with him to let me go and properly welcome Auntie, Kazuna and Izumi in.

He scowled at the mention of the names of Kazuna and Izumi. Kazuna and Izumi always steal me away when they come over to visit, leaving my playtime with Kaname to zero.

But he let me go but had a look in his eyes that he will watch me.

I stifled a giggle as I pecked him on the cheek that made him smile and happy enough to let me go on forward towards the door.

Even when I was about to open the door I felt Kaname's eyes watch each and every move as I advanced towards the door.

Creepy. Which one am I talking about, my brother or my mysterious ancestor?

I opened the door to see Auntie in a pale pink kimono, smiling warmly at me with a gift in her hands. Kazuna was in a pale blue kimono with flower petals on it. Izumi was wearing a huge white trench coat, refusing to wear the traditional New Year clothing.

"What a rule breaker," I rolled my eyes at Izumi and he turned to me with a slight smirk.

"What was that, nee-chan?" he smirked at me again.

I facepalmed, "Oh nothing."

I then hugged auntie, and said, "Uncle is in the living room. Mom and dad are in the kitchen. You could talk to them if you want to."

Auntie (Shizuka) smiled at me and gently placed the parcel in my hands and said, "This is for you."

I smiled brightly at her and put the gift safely on a huge study table down the hallway.

"I will open it when I am free, all right?" I smiled at her. Her gifts were always beautiful.

"Yes, my dear," she hugged me, and came in, taking off her boots and slipping on her wooden sandals she wears with her kimono.

Kazuna did the same thing and Izumi just trudged in and kicked off his long boots.

"Izumi! Please do not do such create such a mess in their house!" Auntie scolded Izumi, who merely shrugged and pouted.

"Yeah, Izu-chan, don't want to create a bad impression, right?" Kazuna snickered at Izumi's attempts to stay serious.

"This isn't the first time he kicked off his boots," I sighed.

"I am very sorry about that," Auntie turned eyes full of worry towards me.

I smiled, "Not to worry Auntie, Izumi is more than welcome to make himself at home."

Izumi smiled the comment, causing Kaname to become very much jealous. Even with my back to him, I can sense how much he would love to throttle Izumi for getting all the attention.

"Where is your uncle again?" Auntie smiled at me.

"He is in the living room, auntie. Can we go play?" I sheepishly smiled at her.

She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You do not need to ask my permission for that one," she laughed and went to the living room, us following her.

"Dinner's ready! And after that, we will eat soba noodles!" Mom came out of the kitchen in her kimono of maroon red and a white frilly apron and oven mitts on her hands.

"I have to clean up the mess afterwards, don't I?" Dad came out with a broom and dustpan, despite his own black robe he was wearing. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"More food after food?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I might get fat on all the food," Kaname came again and draped his hands on my shoulders and rested his chin on my head.

"Mou! Come on, I made the food and I really want you to have some!" Mom whined and was this close to crying anime-style tears.

"Please, mom, when I go back to the academy I have to see the headmaster cry a bucket of tears because now I refuse to call him 'daddy' anymore. Please do NOT be another duplicate of headmaster," I rubbed my head at the memory.

"He is still on the 'daddy-daughter' rampage?" Dad was now angry that he might lose his position as my own father.

"He still is. That makes him, him, I guess," I shrugged.

Then there was a weird silence as Uncle was this close to bursting out laughing.

Auntie wanted to throttle headmaster for trying to kick my biological father out of his position as my father.

Kazuna didn't know what else not to laugh about.

Izumi wanted to eat.

Mom was going to double over in giggles.

Kaname hugged my shoulder tightly and pressed me against him so he could bury his face in my hair deeper.

And dad, last but not least, wanted to teach the headmaster into not trying to trick me into calling him 'father' anymore, mostly out of jealousy a parent has over their child.

"Oh dad, your priceless expression," I wiped the tears of mirth away from my eyes after I doubled over in laughter.

Kazuna and Izumi joined in, and Kaname chuckled. Auntie smiled as Uncle guffawed, and mom giggled as she hugged dad from behind.

We were such a perfect family, it almost felt un-real.

I was so scared that if I closed my eyes too long, I might not be in this bright room anymore.

I was so scared that I would find myself in a cell, my hands and legs shackled to the floor, and myself in a simple white gown.

I was so scared this could fade away from me, such a perfect scene.

[Normal POV – a distant location]

A hooded figure watched in pregnant silence as the happy family.

No it wasn't the lady with a silver cloak, braided sunflower hair and midnight eyes. It was the guy with the cloak of black, dark brown wavy hair, and murderous wine eyes at the sight of one of his descendents hugging HIS fiancé. Yes she was still bounded to him, not that insignificant brat that happened to mirror his looks and calm demeanor and eyes.

But he smirked right after glaring for a few minutes. Although that boy was hugging his love, he is ahead in this game plan, and the next step is going to be the best one.

And he already knows what it is.

Claim back what had belonged to him all along.

Gripping his chess pieces, he smirked and chuckled in amusement, as he thought of Yuuki all his.

Unknown to him, a sad hooded figure was watching him from the clouds.

The Hooded Lady was brimming to the rim with tears. She thought Kaname loved her.

Now he is just spending his time in plotting in how to capture her all over again and lock her up once more in a dark cell where she will never see the bright sunlight.

And poor Yuuki won't be able to do anything as she will be cut off from her family. And Haruka and Juuri and her own brother will be so worried.

Sure they would lose her, but they can't just have another baby and hope that the new baby girl will replace Yuuki.

It won't be the same and using some information, Juuri and Haruka wouldn't want to replace her; they would want to search for her high and low, refusing at all costs and in the end sacrificing themselves just to get their daughter back from their ancestor.

She reached out her hand to wipe away her tears that were starting to fall off her cheeks.

It hurts, because she couldn't bare to see Yuuki in so much pain because of Kaname.

Her own ancestor is hurting her and that is unforgivable.

The hooded lady criss-crossed her legs and knelt her face in her hands.

She can't even stop him. She felt so weak.

She can't protect anyone.

The clouds are fake.

Her smiles are fake.

Her love for Kaname felt like a mirage to him, like she wanted to possess him only rather than love him.

Kaname is like a mirage, and she could only be pained to understand it from Yuuki's eyes.

How many times the poor girl ran to her ancestor and hugged him around his waist and begs him not to leave when he broke apart into bats, and she fell face-first in the snow?

How many times had Yuuki reached for Kaname, only to feel nothing?

He was so real, he wasn't real. He was there, yet not there.

He was nowhere to be seen, because he is everywhere.

He is a puzzle; he is as simple as 1+1 = 2.

He is not real, because he is a principle.

And this is starting to stir into a game, a game of shadows, prevail for the ancestor of the core bloodline to acquire what he wishes to have.

It is starting to stir, and once it is in full-force, there is no turning back.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time,**

**InfiniteSnow**


	9. Chess Game Starts

She twirled among the snow.

She was an epitome of beauty…

My Yuuki…

[Yuuki's POV]

Things were becoming tense now.

Of course it wasn't because of Kazuna, Izumi, Auntie and Uncle here. But something was watching me, and I knew I felt it on the back of my neck.

It felt creepy.

When Kazuna, one snowy day, tickled Izumi and said she needed to use the restroom, much to his annoyance, Izumi used this opportunity to interrogate me.

"So, cousin, what is this tenseness you are always keeping with you?" Izumi leaned back on one of our Victorian couches, making himself like he was my real brother.

Kaname widened his eyes as Izumi did this act and narrowed them, at the thought of being of my pureblood brother was more of Izumi rather than him. Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist, but I turned to Izumi to answer his question.

"To be honest, I don't know myself," I said, trying to conceal the truth from him.

But Izumi knew better. He could read me like an open book like Kaname.

"Cousin, we all know you aren't the best liar in the family. Spill it, I won't stop bothering until you tell," He crossed his arms over his chest like a little child wanting candy.

"Fine," I groaned, "I just felt these past few years that something is watching me, you know?"

"Like?" Izumi was starting to understand what I was saying.

"I remember two years ago, almost to the end of November when it was snowing, our family ancestor tried to kidnap me," I said.

"WHAT?! Yuuki, this is serious business! What does our ancestor want with you?!" Izumi nearly doubled over from shock.

"Well, before I was born, mom and dad gave birth to a baby boy who they wanted to name Kaname. Unfortunately, Uncle (when he was evil back then), sacrificed my elder brother into awakening our ancestor, who mysteriously had the same name," I said.

Izumi's face drained of color and Kaname lowered his eyes and buried his face in my neck to smell my hair and the blood that was being circulated and pumped.

"Uncle is good and kind now, but back then when he sacrificed my real brother in intentions of draining our ancestor of his powers by drinking his blood. Unfortunately our ancestor knocked him out and suppressed his body into of a baby's because his body was incomplete from a slumber of 10,000 years. Mom and dad raised him as my elder brother and a few years later, I was born," I continued, looking at the ground.

"What happened next?" Izumi asked.

"Well, when I was five, and my ancestor was 'eleven', uncle attacked our household and wanted to capture me in compromise because mom didn't love him," I said, "Dad died trying to fight off uncle, and mom died by sacrificing herself in putting my vampire nature to sleep, in slumber."

He froze, and I took this as a sign to continue.

"My ancestor took care of me, finding me a place to stay until I went to Cross Academy as a human. Sometime along the way I started to get nightmares of seeing blood everywhere, splattered, or some other times I would relive the night when I lost my parents," I looked into Izumi's wavering wine eyes, "and when the hallucinations became too much, my ancestor took this as a sign as to re-awaken me. So technically you could call him my 'master' because he woke up my vampire side with his blood."

He waited for me to go on, and I did.

"After I became a vampire, I had to leave, leave the school because we weren't safe in the Academy anymore and we came to this manor to stay safe. In the time we stayed here, my ancestor would always disappear to the council, doing duties like killing other purebloods, even when I told him not to go," I said, my voice becoming shaky.

"Why would he do that?" a new voice whispered.

I whipped my head, and saw Kazuna making her way next to Izumi's side.

"You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, "I was listening from behind the walls." She pointed to her hiding spot next to the door.

"He did that because there was another woman he loved," I answered her question.

"Who?" Kazuna asked.

"A pureblood from 10,000 years ago, who grew up with human parents. She's known as the 'Hooded Lady'. I think that when our ancestor was pushed out of his own town, she took him in and name him 'Kaname' after her own hometown. She loved him and treated him kindly and I think he developed feelings for her, and was deeply shocked when she sacrificed her own heart to the furnace to make weapons made to kill all vampires, Purebloods and nobles and regulars and ex-humans. One of the weapons is my scythe which I use to kill ex-humans that attempt to drain me of my life's blood," I held my scythe and watched it unravel into its true form underneath my Pureblood command before sheathing it once more into a rod.

They were shocked, and even Kaname, who didn't hear this part of me.

"He left for the Hooded Lady, by entering an eternal slumber so all the deceased Purebloods would be resuscitated, at the price of his life. He is the ancestor of the core family of the world, so trading his life in for all of the deceased Purebloods is thousand times an acceptable bargain," I finished, as I put the rod securely in the strap around my thigh.

"But why is he here now?" Izumi asked, his eyes mirroring confusion.

"Looks like he wants me back," I gasped when Kaname instinctively wrapped his arms even harder closer to knocking the air out of me, "and he won't stop until his little puppet is in his cell."

They were shocked, and I added, "But I do not want to go. I do not want to leave mom and dad, and my little brother whom I love very much. I would not be very pleased not to see either of you two again or auntie or uncle or headmaster or my friends at Cross Academy. But this is not as light as I think it is going to be. This is going to be a war, that won't stop until the end."

"We can't let him get you," Kazuna whispered.

"Exactly," Izumi whispered.

But right then, the windows shattered, and mom, dad, uncle, and auntie came running in alarm to see us covered in scratches.

"Ow! Who did that? Izumi!" Kazuna instinctively hit her brother.

"Hey! It wasn't me! I am not the one to have an anger outbreak!" Izumi shoved his sister's hands away from his hurting shoulders.

"Yuuki? Are you all right?" Kaname whispered to Yuuki, but then gasped when he saw a hooded figure come for Yuuki, in her direction.

"Who are you? I won't let you take my daughter away from me!" mom clenched her fists.

"Get away from my daughter!" dad yelled.

"I am warning you, don't you dare get near my niece or I will kill you!" uncle yelled.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" auntie yelled.

Hand encircled my waist, and this time, they weren't my little brother's large, warm hands that hugged me all the time like I was a plushie.

They were cold, possessive, and murderous.

I gasped when I looked up, and the hood fell off to reveal a face almost identical to my brother's.

"Kaname…" I trailed off, and my brother froze when he realized I wasn't scared at him but this person that wants to claim me against my wills.

"Hello, my darling Yuuki, we are going to where you truly belong," he smiled a ghost of a smile, ones that are nowhere close to telling you that you're safe.

_Belong?_

_Where do I belong?_

_Where do I truly belong?_

A huge hand enough to cover my whole face, covered my eyes, firm enough that my limp hands couldn't tear them away from my eyes.

"Yuuki!" my brother screeched.

"Yuuki-chan!" Kazuna and Izumi yelled.

"Yuuki!" mom and dad yelled.

"Yuuki!" uncle and aunt tried to come after me as my parents must've been frozen of shock.

But it didn't help, as black filled the corner of my vision, until I could no more feel the clammy skin clamped over my eyes.

I then let the blackness envelop me.

*~xoxoxoxoxoxox~*

I groaned. I was not in those large arms anymore.

I was lying on a warm bed, and the cold wind bit at my skin. Wasn't I wearing a lacy white nightgown and a pair of white sweatpants and red socks?

When I unconsciously touched my arms, and my body, I snapped my eyes open in shock.

I wasn't wearing that simple, comfortable nightwear anymore. I was wearing a white silk kimono.

I dreaded in shock. White kimonos, especially the one as heavy and suffocating as I am wearing, means…

"Yes, it means wedding," a cool voice cut into my thoughts.

I sat up in shock, and took in my surroundings. I was on a king-sized bed of black and white unlike my favorite colors of gold and red.

Where was I?

I moved my feet to find heavy metal loops. When I traced the shackles around my ankles, it went to the footboard. Luckily my hands weren't shackled.

Where am I? I took in a huge room of wonderful paintings. I clutch the necklace with the black onyx stone that the Hooded Lady gave me, hoping for protection.

"You are in my room," he seemed to read my thoughts. I recognized this very voice as my ancestor as my brother never treated me with such a cold shoulder before.

Usually my little brother was prone to my tricks, making time worthwhile of being cooped up in the Kuran Manor.

Kuran Manor. Now I miss the place even though I barely stepped outside the house for more than a minute to admire the snow and then go back.

I struggled to free my ankles from the huge shackles. No matter how slender my ankles were and how big the shackles were, my foot was stuck in the confinement, making me vulnerable.

Huge hands wound themselves around me, and forced me against a bare chest. This felt so cold, and this felt so wrong.

I shivered in his tight grip on me. It felt so unwelcoming.

"Come now, my future queen, don't be so cold and unfeeling towards your future husband," the silky voice ran through my ears.

"Who said I wanted to be your queen?" I said. My old hurt came back, all the times he left me, no matter how much I hugged him, said I loved him, and begged him to please never go.

"You did, every time I knew when you wept in the snow," he wrapped his arms even tighter on my waist and his legs wrapped around mine to mute my thrashing.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I gasped when I felt sharp tips tease my neckline, waiting to puncture any second.

"Please don't. You nearly killed me the last time," I panted. This was too much.

He withdrew his fangs and I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he considered what I was saying. But how wrong I was when I felt something warm and long and wet slowly nip at my skin.

"Ahh!" I gasped. This slow torture is worse than death itself.

His mouth tightly closed around the spot he wanted to bite into my neck, the spot I always let my own brother bite from only.

After gently lapping the area for a good measure, he let his fangs sink in, the hand on my waist grabbed my hips to stop my movements of escape, and his legs pinned mine down so I couldn't flip him away from me.

He drank so forcefully, filling his mouth with large quantities of my blood. He forced mouthfuls of my blood down his throat, and when I was starting to see black, was when he decided to detached his fangs from me.

He smoothed down his own collar, and smiled at me, what seemed sickening, and said, "Take as much as you need, dear."

Although my eyes glowed red with need, and my neck was burning from my ultimate Thirst, I scooted as far away from him as I could, hugging my pillow to my face, to muffle out the smell of cold blood underneath his skin.

I was surprised. No matter how much my body begged me to go on and take the blood I need to survive; I was able to hold myself back, easily. I craved my brother's blood, not my ancestor's. I realized it.

My heart lies with my biological brother.

He seemed angered, and the window cracked, and the wine glass that happened to be on the bedside with his favorite dark wine (made to match his own eye color), shattered.

I whimpered. I want to just pinch myself. I want to wake up screaming and have my brother hug me until I am happy.

I want to bother mom about her cooking abilities, and laugh with dad on how much mom yells that I am 'daddy's girl'.

I want to be with Kazuna and Izumi and tease them, hug them, and laugh with them to the end.

I want uncle to make several jokes and make me feel flustered and my brothers hug me tightly.

I want to see auntie scold uncle on why did he make me feel embarrassed.

I want to be with everyone.

I want the headmaster plead me to call him 'daddy'.

And I want Zero to point the Bloody Rose at my head, and I would point the scythe at his neck, and we would break bearing, and lower weapons and laugh.

And most of all I want to be with my brother…my Kaname…

Not this person who is glaring at me with eyes burning red…

"_Hello, little girl, are you lost?"_

"_**Is that so? Then may I have a drink of your blood? I'm rather thirsty…"**_

_Scary…_

_I'm scared…_

_A vampire…_

_A vampire's gonna eat me…_

_Someone…_

_Someone please help me…_

Kaname, my ancestor, noticed my uneasiness, and then decided this was enough torture for today.

He snapped his fingers and the wine glass pieced together perfectly, the wine intact as well. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank.

"Not as sweet as your blood though," he glared at the window, and it furthermore cracked.

"Well you nearly drained my life out of me. I think you had enough," I glared and turned away from him in disgust.

I winced as I put my right on my wound on my neck and tried to sit up, but due to the loss of blood, I fell down miserably.

"You need blood," the statement was not out of love or worry. It was an order.

"I don't want-" I started to swat his order away until arms swung me around forcefully. The next thing I could see was his neck in my direction.

When I refused to move, he took a large hand and rested it on the small of my back and pushed me forward so that I, against my will, attached my mouth to his neck.

I won't drink…

I won't drink…

I will not drink…

I will never drink…

Ever.

But it was all futile as Kaname took his other big hand and pressed my head down on his neck, forcing my fangs to sink deeply into his neck.

When pure blood filled my mouth, I didn't do anything to swallow down.

"_Drink," _his pureblood command came and against my wills, my mouth, with a mind of its own, started drinking and swallowing the dark blood that poured into my cavern.

I saw his memories, and I wanted to see the Hooded Lady in there, because she was actually a kind person who made frequent visits to me to make sure I am safe.

But I saw none. Instead the blood was filled of memories of the times he plotted to take me away. He had been secretly been planning for twenty long years once my brother was born.

He had been setting up his chess pieces carefully. This is a scary game to tamper with.

I heard him groan in pleasure of my fangs in the crook of my neck, my lips making sure nothing fell out, and how, under the command, I helped myself to the blood my body needed.

"Oh Yuuki, I have been waiting for this day," he growled as his hands on my waist tightened.

Soon my Thirst was completely gone, which I was glad for but angry I was forced to drink his blood. I would, a thousand times more, rather drink my own brother's.

With renewed strength from his dark blood, I had the powers to push him away from me, his arms away from my waist and head, freeing myself of all the human confinements.

"I can't believe you," I whispered, "how can you do this to her?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw the hooded lady, looking at me with a sad expression through her midnight eyes and sunny braids and grey cloak.

I was surprised she gently smiled at me for the sentence I said. She had hope glittering beautifully in her deep eyes.

"How could you abandon her?" I whispered.

"Allies come, and allies go. She is no different," Kaname whispered, as his arms went around my waist again but I yanked them off of me.

"She's right there behind you, and you better let me see her. I want to see her," I said firmly.

"Fine. Any plans of leaving or escaping will be heavily…punished," he chose his words slyly.

I glared at him but stared again at the Hooded Lady.

"Fine. Let her _in_," I put so much emphasis on the last one that he had to let the windows open and let the Hooded Lady flutter in, although she could just walk right through since she was dead.

Kaname retreated into the shadows to keep a watchful eye on me and I held my arms out for the Hooded Lady to return the hug.

"I missed you!" I let her gently hug me back although I couldn't feel it, I could imagine how calm and serene the hug was when she wrapped her translucent arms around my neck to hug me closer.

"I missed you more, Yuuki," she whispered.

I looked at her and smiled.

'_You know, don't you?' _She asked me.

'_Will Kaname hear us with our telepathic talks?' _I asked her.

'_No. That is, if you do not allow him to see our conversation,' _she said, _'but I prefer you deny him to hear our thoughts so I can tell you how your family is.'_

'_How are they?' _tears formed on my cheeks at the thought of everyone back at the manor.

'_They are fine. But your brother seems to worry the most and is starving himself of proper blood he needs. He is taking something called blood tablets that were recently introduced to satisfy his thirst until you come back to him,' _she concluded.

'_I miss my brother,' _I started to cry.

'_I know, but do not cry. Not for the sake of the pride of a pureblood, but crying and showing your inner emotions might stand in the way of going home quickly. Stay strong and I will try to connect you to your family until you get back safely,' _she touched my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank _you_," she gently smiled and turned into handfuls of stardust as she left the room.

I gently cupped the cheek she ghostly touched and cried.

I didn't care if Kaname was getting angry in the shadows from where he watched.

I missed my family and most of all my brother.

And this stupid game of real-life chess is going to rip us apart.

For good.

And I do not want that to happen.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time,**

**InfiniteSnow**


	10. Rising Tensions

[Kuran Manor]

Kaname was in remorse ever since his sister was taken away against her will.

He sighed as he raked a hand through his hair and made his way to the kitchen and brought a huge container out. Just as he was taking out two blood tablets, the headmaster walked in.

"Still won't take in real blood, won't you?" the headmaster shook his head.

"These blood tablets are made from her blood, so it is good enough for me until she comes back," Kaname simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the imitation of her sweet nectar run down his throat.

"This isn't healthy. We should tell the council to get you some fresh blood once in a while," the headmaster pleaded.

Kaname shook his head, "I only crave my sister's blood. And knowing our ancestor, he might have forced her to feed from him."

The headmaster looked at the ground in remorse, and could only agree with the statement.

He lifted his head and looked at the ceiling when he spoke, "When he attended Cross Academy, I always knew that the way he watched Yuuki, he wanted to lock her up for himself."

Kaname's eyes went wide.

"Yuuki of course didn't know this, and the reason of his detachment was he never wanted to lock her up forever. But it doesn't hurt to stay by her side once in a while," headmaster sighed, rubbing his glasses with his T-Shirt, "eventually he revealed to Yuuki that her attachment to him was too much for he loved the 'Hooded Lady' more than her."

Kaname wanted to make the ancestor pay to think that her love was just sickening rather than beautiful.

"But her attachment wasn't to possess him, and everyone saw that. She had no one to turn to. I, under the orders of Hunter's Association, had to turn against her, and Zero hated her from block one when she re-awoken, and your parents were dead back then, you weren't born yet, your uncle was evil, your aunt tried to use her as a sacrifice before her senses kicked in. Who can she turn to? Naturally, the answer would be her ancestor, no?" the ancestor wanted to see if his answer was wrong, "and your cousins weren't born yet because your aunt and uncle, back then, were on the borderline of breaking their engagement off."

Kaname understood. It all made sense and he was glad that the headmaster never really held a grudge against her even though he had to fight her.

"Are you a part of the Hunter's Association now?" he wanted to confirm.

"No, not anymore. Back then, I was told to take some time off from my duties after I failed to kill your parents, Haruka and Juuri. I changed and wanted peace, but I never really left the corporation. Then when war between vampires and humans broke out, I was forced to come back because, you could even ask Yagari, the second best vampire hunter in the world, that I am the best. My skills are valuable, too valuable to just dispose of. But when all matters were said and done, I formally quit no matter all the pleadings they gave me."

"Thank you for considering," Kaname was happy with the shift of headmaster's thinking.

"No, thank you to your parents. They gave me the vision of truth, and had I not met them through my assignment to kill them, I would have never reversed my way of thinking," headmaster smiled.

"Nice to hear, headmaster," Kaname smiled, even though his heart hurt from the missing essence of his sister.

"Call me 'uncle'," the headmaster pointed an accusing finger straight at Kaname's face.

Kaname froze.

"Are you trying to steal my spot now?" a dark voice came from behind headmaster.

"Honestly," a woman's dark voice came with agreement.

Headmaster made a huge 'gulp' and turned around to see Rido Kuran in his messy formal suit attire, and Shizuka Hio Kuran in her snow white Kimono with pink Sakura petals on the bottom edge of her dress with a white fan covering her jaw.

A set of bright pink eyes and a set of dark wine and blue eyes glared at the headmaster full-on.

"How do I explain this now…?" headmaster sweat-dropped at the glaring bullets being fired at him.

Kaname smiled and decided to add fuel to the fire, "Good luck with that…_uncle_."

Rido, hearing this, only intensified his glare at the headmaster.

[Vampire Council]

Whispers were feverishly being shot across the room. Sara felt uncomfortable. She shot a glare at the nobles who were blabbering incoherent things about the Kuran family.

They shivered and put their heads down.

"Sara, you should relax," a deep voice came from her left.

She turned her head to see her fiancé, Ouri. She glared at the floor but latched her hands around his right arm.

"But they are gossiping as usual," she muttered darkly.

"I am sure that it is nothing, my love, just breathe in and breathe out," Ouri silently and calmly instructed his little sister.

Sara Shirabuki twitched, but then relented and did some breathing exercises before becoming calm.

Leaning her head on Ouri's shoulder she let the events unfold before her own eyes.

Shifting focus to the front of the room, Kuran Kaname, the feared ancestor of the Kuran Clan, strode to his grand red velvet and gold throne and sat in it.

"I am getting married," he slowly smirked.

Silent horror filled the room.

Ten seats to the right was none other than Haruka Kuran and Juuri Kuran.

The ancestor smirked at the two shocked purebloods at his news.

"To my rightful descendent, who had been mine from the start, Yuuki Kuran," he held his arm forward and Yuuki walked in her mahogany gown, her face contorted in disgust when she had to sit next to her ancestor.

Yuuki's eyes traveled up the table until she saw familiar hands clenched. Looking up, she saw her father and mother looking at her.

Haruka's eyes were worried, and Juuri looked like she was going to cry.

_Do not worry, Yuuki, you won't have to marry him, _Haruka's voice reassured her.

_We will make sure with all of our lives you will be safe! _Juuri wailed.

_Dad, Mom, not again. I do not want to see you die for me again. I will try my best to escape, please do not worry, _Yuuki told her parents, smiling fondly.

_But… _her father started.

_Don't start with that, father. I will find a way to escape, _Yuuki smiled to her parents, a gesture her ancestor caught right on.

Truth is, she couldn't stand, reliving that snowy day again, when she was in her 'brother's' lap.

She had remembered mismatching eyes from her dreams, and next thing they knew, Uncle Rido had shown up with his little followers. Her dad gave up his life fighting and her mother sacrificed herself for Yuuki to be safe, temporarily.

She couldn't relive it, now having her parents protect her from her own danger, her ancestor.

A large hand gripped her left shoulder almost painfully, a sign of over protectiveness as Kaname knew Yuuki was telepathically talking to her parents.

She winced in pain as the whole council, except her parents, gave their support for the marriage as everyone saw Lady Yuuki as a perfect match for their pureblood king.

Yuuki huffed underneath her breath. This can't be happening.

Her world was starting to spin, and worried shouts were coming from the council room.

"Yuuki-sama! Are you okay?!"

"How can you expect for Yuuki-sama to respond when she is about to pass out?!"

"We need to help her!"

"Someone get a cool cloth!"

"You, go get it!"

"There's no need…" a silky voice countered, as large hands wrapped themselves around her waist. Surprising to say, they weren't cold and clammy.

These were warm and soft and caring. Almost like her own father's who would hug her when she was little.

Vision blacked out.

The last thing she could do was get a message to her own brother with her draining mind.

_Kaname…_

_Kaname, please…_

_Find me, help me…_

_And save me before it is too late…_

Then she blacked out from all her senses.

~XOXOXOXOX~

Haruka looked with pity at his poor daughter in his arms. She wasn't in a bad physical shape but her mental state told otherwise. She was always glaring with hate at her ancestor and was scared of anyone who touched her.

"My daughter!" Juuri went to hug her limp daughter when she was snatched out of Haruka's arms and into Kaname's, their all-glory ancestor.

"I warn you not to snatch my bride away, for the last time. Do it again, and there will be consequences," he glared darkly at Haruka and Juuri, his descendants.

Juuri went sobbing. She doesn't want another daughter but Yuuki. Yuuki will only be the only pureblood daughter she will give all her love to. No one else.

"Haruka, I want Yuuki back," she sobbed as she saw Kaname pick Yuuki up and swing her in his arms, bridal-style.

"We will get her back, one way or another. Just know, we can't risk ourselves too much because these are our daughter's wishes. She is wishing for our welfare," Haruka calmly smoothed down Juuri's hair but deep inside he was burning with hate, anger, loathing and the desire to kill his ancestor.

"My welfare, my head!" Juuri yelled into his shirtfront, startling Haruka, "I want her back at any costs! Can't you stand to see your own son break down every day his sister isn't with him?"

Haruka knew what she was talking about. Kaname was refusing blood.

It is perfect loyalty not to drink any other female's blood, but as a father, he should make sure he gets some form temporary supply, even if it came from him. It would be enough until Yuuki was back.

But Kaname nearly drained himself in blood tablets made from Yuuki's blood, claiming that the watery mixture has some form of essence of her.

"I know, and that is why we aren't backing down. We will get our daughter back," Haruka solemnly promised, "and for that, you must take in some blood, to keep your strength up. Do it for Yuuki."

Juuri wanted to protest, but at Yuuki's name, her eyes filled with courage.

"Fine," she pouted with childish stubbornness.

She reluctantly took Haruka's wrist and pierced it deep with her fangs, taking in the adequate supply she needed to keep herself up.

She could repay her husband later, if needed.

~XOXOXOXOX~

Yuuki drowsily opened her eyes.

She looked up and saw her ankles were shackled to the bed, as usual when they came back in this mysterious room she doesn't know.

Kaname always claims it is his room, but she suspects he is lying. This room has some other meaning to it and she would have to find out.

"Yuuki," a cold voice came out from a corner of the room.

Yuuki obediently looked to the corner of the room, and spoke out of sarcasm, "What?"

"You're thirsty," the statement was a command.

The truth was she was in no way thirsting for his blood. But the command turned on her Thirst and her throat was forced to burn with need.

"I'm, ugh, not…! Stop it!" she wound her hands around her neck to cease the burning, which only aggravated the burning even more.

"Don't _deny _it, my _fiancé,_" he mused at the honorific. Yuuki gasped in horror.

To hell with being fiancés.

They were more like slave and master.

Kaname took long, silky strides across the room until he was next to her in a flash. The dark blood coursing through her acted like controllers for her body.

A large hand pushed her forward to his neck and another hand pushed her head down on his neck. Her fangs sunk down deep into his skin, drawing a mouthful of blood.

"_Drink," _he said when he was sure his blood filled her mouth.

Yuuki unwillingly drank the blood in huge mouthfuls, her mouth sucking the blood out like a leech underneath his pureblood command.

She took too much to the point that Kaname was starting to pant. A hand grabbed her head away from his neck.

Yuuki backed up as much as she could and noticed with her senses that a thin streamline of dark blood was spilling from her mouth.

Her mouth, filled of dark blood, swallowed it down, and it was then released from the control of the command. To prove her disgust, she yanked up a bed sheet and vigorously wiped off the blood on it until she was sure even the stench was peeled off of her face.

"Now I need something in return," the voice got nearer and nearer.

Before Yuuki could sarcastically comment what could possibly her 'master' want from her, a pair of elongated fangs sunk deep down into the pulse of her neck, and started to voraciously drink her sweet nectar.

She tried to struggle the position, when a pair of strong arms pushed her roughly against his own chest, immobilizing her.

Yuuki was too scared to speak. She was too scared to open her mouth.

She wanted to cry in the Hooded Lady's arms.

She wanted to hug her brother to death.

Her brother! He could save her!

_Kaname!_

_Kaname! Please help me! I need you!_

Yuuki huffed, and was starting to become drowsy and sleep was starting to veil her eyes as Kaname was drinking his last gulp and sucking on her skin harshly on one spot to make a mark of ownership only to curse as her pureblood powers quickly heal her.

Using her last energy, she screamed her brother's name through telepathy, hoping it can get through to the Kuran Manor.

_KANAME!_

And once again, she was overcome by fatigue.

[Kuran Manor]

Kaname couldn't believe his eyes. His ancestor is forcing his own sister to marry him.

"But we are in no way of giving up, Kaname, you have to believe in her that she is trying to put off the wedding as much as she can," Juuri looked solemnly at her son, who was almost breaking apart.

Kaname couldn't bear it. His sister loves him, and she must be going through so much pain, every moment he decides to put this off.

"We have to go find her now," Kaname concluded.

"Wait a minute, you can't be all 'prince in shining armor' to Yuuki-nee. We have to find our relations to the council, as the place they are staying at is near the council. If we can get the members to disapprove, then there is no way Yuuki-nee can be forced to marry, right uncle?" Kazuna looked at Haruka with shining eyes.

"As much as I am afraid, they all agreed. But I have made some plans to overturn the wedding," Haruka stroked his chin in thought.

"Why didn't you tell me you made plans with some people to do this?! You killed my nerves!" Juuri smacked Haruka's arm.

"Sorry, but this isn't the time to fool around, little sister," a deep voice came.

"I agree," a lady's voice came from behind a fan.

"So what's the plan?" Izumi stood next to Kazuna.

"We are going to overthrow the marriage," Kaname decided, hands clenched, "before it is too late."

"And I like the sound of that," Haruka smiled, and Juuri gave Kaname a hug for his determination to get his sister back.

And this is going to be a hard war to carry out.

.

.

.

**I will show you a better dream next time,**

**InfiniteSnow.**


End file.
